You're Not Helping
by SPskater411
Summary: "Bart?" "Yes?" "...You're not helping," Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle. Yaoi/Slash. RobBB and Bluepulse. Now with multiple pairings everywhere and plot twists. R&R plz
1. Blue Waffles?

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice. But I thank the fan-gods on introducing me to Bluepulse/Speedbuggy xD

**A/n:** Okay...I have deleted Kappa Phantom for a new story to uphold. That's right, I'm doing a Beastboy/Robin on another universe other than Teen Titans. That's right again, I'm going to work on Garfield and Tim :D Plus an added bonus, some Jaime/Bart too! :D It'll feature other pairings too, but it's nothing major. So forgiveness now if you see slash/yaoi and some yuri/fem-slash, plus a lot of corny jokes, random craziness that is OOCness, sexy times and moreover comedy...it's sort of crackish xD So I'll establish the ages, it's supposed that Tim is 16, making Gar like 15. Bart is also 15, as Jaime is 18. This makes Nightwing in his 20s now? So I won't follow through into the events of the show, let's say they did beat the Reach and blah blah blah no spoiling anything. Anyways, think years after that, and the rebuild the Cave and whatnot, and yes, everyone knows about Nightwing's uber secret plan thing with Artemis and Aqualad, and still sort of kind of miffed at him for it. But enjoy it anyways~

* * *

"Alright Timmy, you and me,"

Masked eyes glanced up from his reading, staring at the goggle wearing boy grinning down at him stupidly.

"What is it this time Bart? Another one of your failure prankings on Nightwing. Face it man, he knows all your moves," The third Robin spoke boredly, then went back to his reading.

Impulse rolled his eyes and snatched the book away, much to the protest of the Boy Wonder 3.0.

"C'mon you fuddy duddy, don't you wanna totally crash on the crush?" Bart grinned as he watched Tim blush brightly then cackled, "I knew it~! And I totally know who it is!"

"No you don't," Robin hissed out a bit and pulled Bart down on the couch with him, whispering, "No one knows who it is, not even Batman OR Nightwing...definitely not Nightwing,"

He knew very well Nightwing was an epic troller and teases a lot of people with their crushes. He was also very good at blackmailing people.

Bart blinked then looked a bit proud of himself, "Wow, that must make me a crashin' genius huh?"

"No, makes you an idiot, since you don't know who it is," Robin snapped back with a glare.

The speedster hummed, smirking in a challenging way.

"...I'll scream the name out loud if you're so confident about that,"

Robin looked a little nervous, but then scoffed, seeing that the boy was bluffing.

Bart took this as a yes and jumped up on the couch screaming, "ROBIN LOVES BEASTBOY! ROBIN LOVES-"

Robin immediately reached into his utility belt and pulled Impulse down, tied him up taped his mouth and dragged him out of the room and into the hallway, laughing nervously and waving off some of the other teen heroes walking by looking at him like they were crazy. Robin hoped that no one heard. He then immediately threw the impulsive boy into his bedroom and locked the door behind him, then stomped over to him and bonked his head.

"Owww," Bart whined and held his head with a pout.

"You idiot! Everyone heard you!" Robin shouted and waved his hands in a spazzy manner, then folded his arms and glared at him, one that even almost rivaled his mentor, Batman.

"No one heard me," Impulse stuck his tongue out and wink, "No one was really around or close enough to actually hear me...but I'm right aren't I?"

Robin was about to deny it, but then paused at the smugged grin of his friend then pouted.

"A-Am I that obvious?"

"Nah, nah man," Impulse laughed a bit then sat up on Robin's bed, "I'm just really observant with stuff like that...like yesterday-"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_Nightwing then nodded as he finished his briefing pointed out to Arsenal, Blue Beetle, Robin and Impulse, "Since you four are a good team and all, I'm appointing you Alpha Team once more for a covert mission...and no blowing up anything this time Roy,"_

_Arsenal folded his arms and grumbled a bit as he faced the other way. Beastboy raised his hand up with a disappointed look._

_"Can't I go too Nightwing?"_

_"Sorry BB, but I need you here to keep an eye out on your sister...She's been...off since the Aqualad thing..." Nightwing sighed then rubbed his temple, "Maybe another time okay buddy?"_

_Beastboy sighed then nodded sadly, not noticing how Robin peeked over to him with a look of sympathy and...something else. Impulse stopped talking to Jaime and glanced at Robin with a raised eyebrow then grinned widely. Jaime looked at his auburn haired compadre then looked suspicious._

_"What's wrong ese?" He whispered as Nightwing continued to talk, and Impulse glanced up at him with his famous cheeky smile._

_"Nothing you should worry about," Bart then looked back at Robin again, and silently snickered as he watched Robin check out Beastboy's backside curiously._

_Blackmail gold._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"I was NOT checking out his...his..."

"Ass?"

"Shut up!"

Bart sat on Tim's bed with crossed legs then raised a brow.

"Dude, I don't blame you man, I mean BB's got one fine bubbly ass if you ask me,"

The Robin blushed brightly then slapped Bart's arm angrily, "Do you have to be so blunt with everything?!"

"Well yeah, I mean I'd be the same as you," Bart shrugged then looked a little coy then smiled innocently, "Just pin that cutie down and have my wicked way with him as he squirms and moans as I-"

"ACK! Stopstopstopstop!" Robin fell back into his bed and covering his red hot face, eyes squeezed shut and hands over his ears, "Fa-La-La-La! Cannot hear you! La-Lalalalalalalalalala!"

Bart rolled his eyes and leaned over and uncovered Robin's ears then looked down at him, "Hey, I have an idea,"

Robin stopped his chant and looked up at the green eyed boy then scoffed, "I don't like any ideas you come up with,"

"No no listen," Bart grinned, "I can totally help you get BB,"

"Bart, we don't even know if he swings...well...for the same team," Robin muttered with a raised eyebrow, still blushing.

"Oh~! But I do know," The speedster winked, "And if you doubt me, I'll run down the halls and scream your undying love for him,"

"Okay! Okay!" Robin shouted then sighed, his head lolling to the side, "What's your plan,"

"I'll help you get BB if, and only if..."

Bart paused dramatically, and this ticked off Tim a lot.

"If what?!"

"If you help me with my crush," Bart nodded with a serious face, as Robin choked a laugh.

"You? Have a crush? On who?"

"Since I know your crush, it's only fair you know mine," Bart shrugged, unashamed, "It's Jaime,"

"Blue Beetle? Seriously?" Robin raised a brow then thought a bit then smiled, "Makes sense,"

It was Bart's turn to blush for a bit but then grinned and ruffled Robin's spiked hair.

"Do we have a deal then?"

He placed his hand out to the boy as Robin sat up and looked thoughtful for a moment, half doubtful but half curious. Making up his mind, he shook Impulse's hand then nodded.

"Okay, you have a deal,"

Bart grinned then laughed out loud, "Don't worry Tim! You and Beastboy will be all frolicking through the beach and have your sexy times in no time,"

"Bart? Tim?"

The two looked up to see a certain Hispanic hero peeking into the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, hermanos, what are you upto?"

Bart blushed a bit and sat up immediately, as Tim looked more than embarrassed.

"Uhhhh j-just teaching Tim how to wrestle," Bart explained with a laugh as Tim facepalmed with a groan.

"Bart, he's a martial arts man, he doesn't need to learn how to wrestle," Jaime folded his arms, "Are you guys planning another prank at Nightwing again?"

"Maybe? Yes? Uh..." Bart scratched his cheek then started to nervously blabber, "W-well when you say pranking, it's such a harsh word, I'd prefer it if it was happily making him and everyone else smile HEY! Did you know blue waffle isn't waffles that are blue? Man worst discovery of my life-what are you doing here anyways Jaime, aren't you supposed to be patrolling with Superboy or something not like we're shooing you away or anything just curious you know-"

"Bart" Robin bonked Impulse's head as the speedster stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"...You're not helping,"

* * *

**And thus the title and story was born. LOL do you like it? hate it? Please read and review kiddies ;) Thank you!**


	2. When I Get You Alone

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice. But I thank the fan-gods on somehow introducing the hot Red Arrow to me.

**A/n: **I suggest you watch 'When I get you alone' By Darren Chris on Youtube when Robin sings, that's how I picture it, and the fact the other guy is Beastboy running away from him xD If you watch Glee, the suit Robin is wearing is the Dalton Warblers school uniform. Other than that, enjoy the chapter 2~!

* * *

After giving the excuse that Impulse and him were having a private talk, the Boy Wonder III watched the successor of the Blue Scarab leave the room with a look of understanding. Tim rubbed his head a little then looked over to the speedster still looking a little embarrassed for his rambling earlier, and the masked hero scoffed lightly.

"That was pretty stupid of you, I mean blue waffle? Really?"

"It was the only thing I could think of..." Impulse shivered a bit, "Ew, blue waffle...curse Nightwing for using the 'ol psychology reverse on me with the 'Don't look it up Bart, you'll regret it!' and trolled me to no end..."

Robin rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. Typical.

"You're rambling again Bart. Anyways, what about your 'plans' about me hooking up with Beastboy?" Robin asked with again, another doubtful expression.

Bart turned to his companion with a smirk then started to giggle.

"Aha, well, now I'm gonna lay down some crashin' ideas, so you better listen up~!"

Robin blinked as Impulse was gone for one minute then comes back the next holding up a stereo and a black school uniform with red trimmings.

"What's all that for?"

"For Plan A!" Bart smiled and quickly dived towards the screaming masked boy with a cackle that was scarier than Nightwing's own.

This was going to be interesting.

xXxXx

Jaime sighed as he sat on the long circular couch in their Cave 2.0, frowning a little as he kicked his legs back onto the coffee table and pushed his back comfortably into the seat cushions.

Something was up with Bart and Tim, and the Hispanic boy definitely wanted to find out.

"Hey Blue," A voice spoke up happily, and the eighteen year old smiled fondly at the young green changeling that sat next to him.

"Hey Gar, what's up ese?"

Garfield smiled shyly and played with the red cap on his head as he turned into his human form, still green skinned as he sat cross legged on the couch and looked up at his older friend with a conflicted look. Jaime was the only one besides Superboy, Nightwing and Miss Martian to actually see the boy not in his humanoid monkey like appearance, and Beastboy trusted the Hispanic boy like another brother figure (besides Supey).

"Jaime, I need you help,"

The Blue Beetle successor looked down at his younger compadre in confusion and turned his body a bit and faced him, "¿Qué hay de pequeña? (What about little one?)"

Jaime knew that Beastboy learned fluent Spanish, and used this as their own language in case Beastboy wanted to talk privately for no one could understand. Miss Martian thankfully doesn't know the language, which frustrates her to no end. Superboy did learn of the language, but chose to ignore their conversations at times.

"Es ... Se trata de la que yo admiro, creo que estoy creciendo más sentimientos por él...(It's...It's about the one I admire, I think I'm growing more feelings for him...)" Beastboy sighed with a tearful look, and Jaime sympathsized with the smaller boy and patted his head affectionately.

"Conozco la sensación bien (I know the feeling well)," Jaime spoke softly with a small smile.

**_'Such feelings are not computing in the systems Jaime Reyes, a waste of time and not of import,'_ **The voice of the Scarab spoke bitterly in Jaime's mind, and the Hispanic boy growled softly.

"It's important to me," He whispered quietly, but coughed as he caught Beastboy's confused gaze, "Ah, jermano, why don't you just tell that person you're crushing on how you feel?"

Beastboy turned his head away a little and sighed, "I...I can't...some certain people won't like it,"

"Like M'gann?" Jaime prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"Or...a relative of my crush..." Beastboy spoke quietly.

_**'This is a trivial stupidity of the earthly emotions that should be discard, abort the situation now'**_

"Shut up..." Jaime gritted his teeth but then winced as he saw the hurt look of his friend, "N-Not you BB, promise,"

Beastboy then understood and nodded, "The Scarab is giving you trouble still?"

Jaime rubbed then back of his neck and nodded, "Y-Yeah, can't seem to shut up,"

**_'You cannot shut me down Jaime Reyes, you have tried once with the brainless impulsive one and failed,'_**

"He isn't brainless! He's trying to save me," Jaime defended with a frown, his brown eyes looking angrily.

"What's it saying?" The changelling asked with concern, as Jaime managed to came down.

Before anymore could be discussed, a sound of a cough was heard and the two looked up to see a blushing Robin dressed in his shades and some school uniform. Beastboy blinked in confusion as Jaime looked darn suspicious. Robin fiddled with the stereo he was holding and pressed play as he placed it down and stepped back, as many other teens like Wondergirl, Batgirl, Superboy, L'gann and Mal were behind the couch to watch curious. Soon sounds of boys in the background music sung as Robin skillfully hummed and started to sing, shocking his teammates a bit.

_"Ohhh, baby boy, where you at?_  
_Got no strings, got men attached_  
_Can't stop that feelin' for long, no..._  
_Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg,_  
_Breakin' them off your fancy legs,_  
_But they make you feel right at home, now~"_

Everyone turned their heads as they realized the song was pointed to Beastboy as Robin glanced over at the changeling shyly, who was blushing and covering his face in embarrassment. Robin blushed as well but kept continuing as he glanced at Bart, who was hiding and giving him a thumbs up and mouthed 'Keep Going!'.

_"Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long,_  
_And I want it bad..._  
_Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty_  
_'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'~"_

Trying to act confident, Robin grabbed Beastboy's hand and made him stand up, making the green skinned boy look at him with wide eyes, looking embarrassed and a little shy as Robin kept singing, giving a slight grin and he danced around Beastboy coolly.

_"Oh, I swear there's something when he's pumpin', askin' for a raise_  
_Well does he want me to carry him home now?_  
_So does he want me to buy him things?_  
_On my house, on my job_  
_On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind,_  
_My father's last name?_  
_'When I get you alone_  
_When I get you you'll know, babe_  
_When I get you alone~_  
_When I get you alone~_  
_Oh, come on~_  
_Yeah, yeah~"_

Beastboy immediately moved away and started to walk off, a little bit freaked out with a huge dark blush on his cheeks. Robin panicked and looked quickly at Bart with a glare, but Bart shook his head and smiled and nodded his head to follow after him and keep singing, and Robin sighed and ran after him, still singing as he chased Beastboy, stepping in front of him and smiling charmingly, just like he practiced.

_"Baby boy you da sh..._  
_That makes you my equivalent_  
_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right..._  
_All my dawgs talkin' fast:_  
_Ain't you got some photographs?_  
_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_  
_Yes you did, yes you did~_  
_All these intrusions just take us too long,_  
_And I want you so bad..._  
_Because you walk city, because you talk city_  
_'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'~"_

Garfield stared at him in confusion as he was grabbed by the hand and dragged back to the livingroom by the Boy Wonder III and was now forming a crowd with other teammates looking at them with awe. Garfield pulled his hand back and felt like melting to the floor now as Robin continued to sing around him.

_"So I pray to something he aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me_  
_Well does he want me to make a vow?_  
_Check it, well does he want me to make it now?_  
_On my house, on my job_  
_On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind_  
_My father's last name~?!_  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you you'll know, babe_  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone~"_

_"Oohh...  
__When I get you alone~"_

Robin smiled as he backflipped back then suddenly had rainbow colors of roses and skillfully slid down on his knees to Beastboy as he held the last note of the song and winked flirtatiously at Beastboy, which, to everyone, looking like he had an eye twitch and looked uncomfortable. Which he was. Beastboy took the flowers with eyes wide as dinner plates and his face redder than Red Tornado himself.

"Um...noted I..." Beastboy gulped then stepped back and raced off in embarrassment, as everyone whispered to each other with questions and curiosity.

Jaime stood up, looking at Robin with a shake of his head and raced after the green one. Robin sighed as everyone then left still with confusion and wonder, as Bart speeded next to his friend with a look.

"Well, that didn't woo him," Bart scratched his head with a pout, as Robin glared at him, "Maybe you sang it wrong, or the fact your face looks like you need to poop or something,"

"Bart..."

"Yeah buddy?"

"...You're not helping,"

* * *

**LOL Sorry for the weirdness, but you know Bart! I wonder what's going to be plan B huh? So do you like it? hate it? Please read and review kiddies ;) Thank you!**


	3. Meow

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice. But I thank the fan-gods on how hot Nightwing is.

**A/n: **Thank the following people for the reviews: werewolfLUVER12, animatedBB, to my beloved KFlova ;) and to jessica499499. And promise, no more songs xD Just had to make someone sing~ Enjoy the chapter 3~

* * *

"Okay, this plan will DEFINITELY not fail!" Bart shouted proudly, "Plan B~"

Robin folded his arms once more as he stood on the stool, watching Bart running around him happily and fixing their latest 'Plan'. Which involved dressing Robin up in one of Bart's attempts of making him look good. Or bad. Whichever.

"I feel stupid Bart," The Boy Wonder III whined softly with a huff, but then yelped as a pin was felt at his backside and glared at the speedster, "Hey!"

"Sorry, you're whining distracted me," Bart rolled his eyes and then stepped back then grinned mischeiviously, "Purrrrfect~"

"Seriously?" Robin rolled his eyes back at Bart with a pout, "I don't wanna wear this, I shouldn't even let you make me sing that stupid song too!"

Before Robin could say anymore, Bart held up his iPhone with a smirk as a video started to play. It showed Robin was unmasked and had a towel wrapped around his waist and checking himself out in a mirror, then taking off his towel and speaking to the mirror. In the video, Robin's cheeks were pink but had a goofy look as he tried to act suggestive and flirty.

_"You like what you see Gar?" Tim chuckled darkly then winked at the mirror, "You'd want this sexy body huh baby? Bet'cha wanna touch me yeah? yeah?" Robin then touches his naked body as he started making moaning sounds and whispers Beastboy's name as he became hard and touched himself more intimately._

Robin blushed bright then growled and folded his arms, "I told you, I tried one of Batman's liquor in his secret stash and got crazy drunk," He excused with an embarrassed look, "I can't even imagine how you got that! You're worse than Nightwing with the cameras everywhere, heck, even Batman knows privacy!"

"A spy never tells his secrets," Bart smiled wickedly, then jumps up and hands in the air as Robin tried to reach for the phone, "Nuh, uh, uh! Make me lose this and I'll do the worst possible. Post it on MeTube! Besides, you wouldn't want BB to see this now do you?"

Robin sighs then shakes his head, "No, definitely not, he'll think I'm more of a freak than he already thinks I am," He whined once more, remembering how mortified Beastboy looked at him.

"Don't worry, this will surely work, I promise. Now just sit here and look pretty, and leave the rest to me!" Bart winked as he raced out, leaving a protesting Robin with a embarrassed look.

xXxXx

Beastboy laid in his bed and groaned into a pillow in anguish as Jaime patted the boy's back soothingly with a frown. They've been like this hours after Robin sang to BB in front of the whole team, Batgirl and Wondergirl have been asking and asking about it frantically, but Blue shooed them away since it was stressing Garfield out. Good thing Miss Martian was on a private mission with her uncle, otherwise she's brainblast Robin into oblivion.

"Calmarse jermano (Calm down brother)," Jaime muttered quietly in comfort, as Beastboy sniffed and looked up at him.

"W-Why did Robin do that? It was SO embarrassing!" Beastboy cried a bit as a cute blush formed in his cheeks, sniffling a bit as he bit his lower lip.

If Jaime wasn't already in love, he'd swoon over this cute creature in seconds. But he wasn't ready to admit that yet. To both statements.

"I dunno, maybe..." Jaime trailed off a bit then stood up with a disappointed and annoyed look, "I bet Bart set this up as another stupid prank! That's why they were together oh that...that...No bien baboso pequeño bastardo sucio! (No good slimy dirty little bastard!)"

"B-Bart?" Garfield repeated and now looked miffed, "He and Robin...p-pranked me?"

Suddenly a zoom bristled in the room and speak of the devil, Bart looked a little frazzled and pulled at Beastboy's arm.

"BB, come quick! Emergency!"

Jaime frowned and was about to speak up but Beastboy, the ever naive little boy, sat up worriedly.

"What's wrong Imp?"

Bart dramatically sighed and grabbed at Beastboy's hand and tugging him out of the room, "I-It's Robin...I-I can't explain, but you've gotta help me,"

Fearing that Robin is unwell or in danger, considering he did what he did a few hours ago, Beastboy quickly followed the speedster down the hallway. Jaime frowned a little as he watched the two leave then touched his chin in thought. Beastboy may not see it, but Jaime knew Bart was just playing, he was a pretty good actor. Just what was going on here?

XxXxX

Bart smiled inwardly as he giggled mentally. Oh this plan will fly for sure, and Robin will be all grateful and him and BB will make out in the corner, then Robin will help him with Jaime and then win the Blue Beetle boy for sure and run into the sunset and live happily Disney after, and go on double dates with the other two as well. It was fullproof.

What he didn't count on however, was Nightwing walking the other side of the hallway walking to Tim's room.

"Crap..." Bart muttered and then looked to Beastboy then smiled nervously, "Um, wait here, I've gotta, um, check if it's safe to go into Tim's room. Stay,"

Beastboy blinked as he stood there and Bart speeded off and stopped in front of the dark leader.

"Heyyyyy NW~" Bart smiled innocently up at Nightwing, blocking the entrance doorway of Tim's room.

Nightwing blinked then smiled, "Hey Imp, just need to talk to Robin about something, you mind?"

"U-Uh you c-can't!" Bart stuttered as Nightwing raised an eyebrow, "Aha..aha...ha...H-he's asleep, taking a nap after the last covert mission you know?"

"Hmmm I guess," Nightwing said slowly then smiled, "Alright, just tell him that I need him later okay?"

"Sure thing!" Bart saluted and watched him go then smirked to himself, "Fooled by the Bartster...such a Dick Grayson thing to do, haha, I'm a genius" Bart laughed to himself then raced off to find Beastboy.

Dick glanced back a bit from the corner then smirked a little with a chuckle, "Think you can pull one over me can ya Bart? Well I've dealt with plenty of your pranks and this one will be no different,"

xXxXx

Robin sighed as he laid back on the bed in boredom, waiting for Bart to come back.

"Man, what is taking him so damn long," The masked boy complained then winced a bit as he stretched a little and looked down at his costume with a blush, "Stupid Bart, making me wear this stupid..."

Suddenly, a knock was heard as Robin then sprang into action and laid back onto the bed exposed of his outfit, closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He heard two footsteps walk in and he prepared for it to come closer. He frowned in thought as he heard silence and peeked his eyes open and opened them fully to reveal Wally West, also known as the Kid Flash, trying hard not to laugh and Nightwing holding up his iPhone with a smirk.

"Huh, so this is what Bart was hiding huh?" Wally choked a snicker and covered his mouth with his hand, as Nightwing smirked.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Nightwing teased and winked, "Another blackmail gold I should say Timmy, along with the video of you playing house with Alfred when you were younger,"

Tim pulled the sheets over him and ducked into the covers with a scream.

"GET THE FUCK OUT THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Why? You look so cute~" Dick gushed mockingly with his famous cackle as Robin growled.

"Get out or I'll make out!" He reached to the utility belt he left on the side table and threw his Birdarangs at the two, but they easily dodged it with ease as they kept laughing.

"Ohhhh kitty's got claws," Wally teased with Dick with a laugh, but then heard a gasp as the older two men turned to see a shocked Beastboy and a defeated looking Bart.

"Damn..." Bart rubbed his head but then covered up with a laugh and smiled at his cousin and leader, "Hahaha, guess Rob is up from his nap huh?"

"Bart..."

Impulse sighed knowingly, and looked at the heated glare from the hiding Robin under his blankets and pouted childishly.

"Yeah I know, I'm not helping..."

* * *

** So did anyone guess what was Robin's costume? There's a lot of obvious hints there ;) LOL and Wally is featured here along with Dick, ahahaha whooooooo this is going to be epic. Well so far, do you like it? hate it? Please read and review kiddies ;) Thank you!**


	4. When You Ask For Seriousness

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: **Thank the following people for the reviews: Bestie KFlova (My own Kid Flash here) and jessica499499. And I'll try to make this chapter a little serious, although I did warn this was all going to be funny comedy romance type of thing *sighs* But alas, I shall try, BUT only for this chapter. Or maybe also in other chapters too. I might make a more serious story featuring KF/Supey later maybe soon :D

* * *

Dick Grayson smiled widely as he was pushed out the room by his 'little brother' along with Wally and Beastboy, looking embarrassed and dragging Impulse in the room angrily and slamming the door shut. He watched a confused Beastboy walk off, muttering how crazy everything seems to be then looked over at his best friend with a smirk.

"See? What did I tell you?"

Wally glanced over the masked best friend of his and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I didn't think though Tim would be involved with Bart with the prankings and such. Thought the kid was a goodie-goodie like you used to be,"

"I was far from being goodie-goodie Wally," Dick smirked and stuck his tongue out, "Or did you forget?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you little minx, I get it,"

Dick chuckled as he shook his head and placed his iPhone into his pocket and walked down the hallways with his red haired friend.

"So how's...everything?"

"Besides the fact that now Artie and I broke up because of your stupid plan even when everything is over and done with and I still remembered kicking the crap out of you?" Wally looked at Dick seriously then smirked, "Meh, pretty uneventful,"

"How many times do I have to say sorry anyways?" Nightwing frowned a little, not getting Wally's joking tone, "It was for the mission, what else did you expect me to do?"

"Uh, how about not playing us like we're freakin' pawns dude? Geez, you sure turned Batsy on all of us since changing to Nightwing,"

Dick stopped in his tracks and turned his head to Wally with a glare, "Don't compare me to him, I am my own person,"

The freckled 20ish male raised his hands up and shrugged, "I'm just saying, you just..." Green eyes turned said as he watched his best friend look away angrily, "You've seem a little down since-"

"Just...don't," Dick shook his head and rubbed his temples, feeling a migrane coming on, "Don't ever mention you-know-who,"

"It's killing you Dick, I can see how he left affected you," Wally argued with a knowing gaze, "Just the way he almost betrayed us long long ago,"

"You can't know how I feel!" The raven head turned to the taller man with a hiss, "You've had Artemis! I was left alone for all these years!"

Wally's eyes widen then harden, "You're right, I _had _Artemis...but not anymore, so I get it. You think you're alone, but you're not, you have me, the Team, the League, even Alfred if you just open up to us instead of hiding away like always,"**  
**

Dick stayed silent after that and Wally stopped his walking and watched him.

"Dick, stop pushing everyone away...stop pushing me away...please..." The red head begged softly, watching how Dick stiffened a little, but then kept walking without a word.

And Wally knew that his words fell into deaf ears and stood there for a while with a sad look.

"Wally?"

Green eyes widen in almost fear as he heard that voice, and slightly turned his head to the last person he wanted to see.

"Superboy..."

xXxXx

"I can't believe you made me do this, and Nightwing and your stupid cousin saw me!" Robin growled as he threw off the cat ears and tail off, pacing in his underwear as Bart innocently covered his eyes with his hands and giggled, "And stop laughing at me! This is all your damn fault anyways!"

"You gotta get out of the mode bro," Bart uncovered his eyes but then covered them again when Robin screamed and threatened to throw a Batarang at his head, "I've got Plans C-Z left Rob, so just mellow down and crash the mode,"

Robin placed his normal uniform on then sighed and sat down on the bed with Impulse, "There's no point, for all I know, you just made things worse,"

"I did not," The speedster stuck his tongue out and smiled, "Let's get onto the Plan C shall we?"

"Bart, listen-"

"I was thinking to go a little more cliche, yet subtle-"

"Bart..."

"Look, this will totally work, I swear!-"

"I don't think we should be doing all these stupid things anymore..."

"Nonsense," Bart waved his hand dismissively then grinned, "Now, I thought we could go all Disney-"

"Damn it Bart listen to me!" Robin shouted as Bart was taken aback with the tone, "You're plans, you're ideas, they're all stupid! I wouldn't be surprised if you tried it on Blue and he'll never look at you and take your feelings seriously because you always tend to mess up everything! You keep humiliating me and hurting my chances to ever get close to Garfield now, you're no help at all! You're useless! Why are you even here? Stop bothering me and meddling into my problems like a brat and deal with your own!"

Robin panted as he finished his speech then eyes widen and covered his mouth.

"Wow...that...actually hurts..." Bart stared at him blankly then placed a soft smile as he got up, "Haha, never thought I'd actually feel that, but I guess there's a first in everything"

Robin gulped, seeing that Impulse wasn't acting like he always was. He was seriously hurt.

"Bart, I-"

"Okay Robin, I'll stop. I...I was just...only trying to help..." Bart wavered a little as he tried to smile and stepped back, "But, I'm...I'm sorry...I won't bother you anymore..."

"Bart..." Robin reached out but then Impulse was gone, "BART!"

xXxXx

Bart sniffed as he ran fast away from there, trying to not let the tears flow from his eyes and feeling the hurt from Robin's words. He was used to being called useless and stupid in his own time, he didn't need to hear it here. Not from the people he considered his friends and family. It was a low blow from the Boy Wonder but...he supposed he deserved that.

Bart suddenly fell onto the ground as he collided with another body and groaned.

Jaime stared down at the trembling speedster that was his best friend and bent down carefully and checked him over.

"Bart, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, as he felt the speedster vibrate rapidly and gripped both Bart's shoulders and shook him light, "Jermano! Snap out of it!"

Impulse gasped a little and looked up at the brown eyes staring down at him worried, as his eyes welled up all of a sudden and felt his walls come crashing down inside. Jaime looked even more worried now at the rare silence that was from Bart Allen, and the eyes...

Jaime immediately lifted the goggles up before the speedster could protest and saw that indeed, Bart's eyes were watery.

"Ese, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jaime grew concerned more than he should started to check over Bart, but was shocked when Bart got up looking a bit flustered then disappearing off.

The Hispanic boy felt a little...no, a lot more hurt by this than he thought.

xXxXx

Robin removed the eyemask of his as he looked into the mirror, blue eyes sad and ashamed.

"Way to go Drake, you ended up pushing yet another person away with your idiocy...and he was trying to help," He muttered to himself then sighed as he walked back to his bed, now freshly dressed in his civvies and placing his sunglasses on, "Maybe I should just go home..."

A knock on the door was heard, and the raven head perked up and raced to the sliding doors to open it, hoping it was Bart so the Boy Wonder could apologize.

"Bart I-" Robin then paused and blinked at the person at the door then blushed, "Oh...Garfield..."

The humanoid monkey like boy stood awkwardly with a shy look, but smiled weakly at the taller boy.

"Hi, um, am I interrupting anything?" He asked nervously, and Tim shook his head.

"Not at all, um, I was just leaving...Nightwing is bringing me back home,"

"Oh," Beastboy nodded then rubbed his head, "I...was hoping to talk to you..."

"Uh, about?"

"About hours ago? You singing to me in front of everyone?"

Robin blushed brightly and coughed, "Uh, y-yeah, about that-"

"Look, I dunno what you and Bart are upto, but don't involve me into your stupid pranks okay? It's not cool-"

"Woah, woah, it wasn't a prank!" Robin protested, then looked down in embarrassment then plucked up the courage and confessed shyly, "I...um...did that because...I-I...I like you...m-more than a teammate, friend...yeah know?..."

Robin shut up and silence fell onto them awkwardly, and Beastboy blushed a bit and coughed, looking a little bit sympathetic and regretful.

"Robin...that's...nice of you but," The green shapeshifter paused a bit then rubbed his head, "I...kinda have a confession. I was so worried about what you might think if I told you this but, I think you should know anyways so you won't be confused or misunderstand me,"

Robin blinked a little as Beastboy twiddled his thumbs a bit.

"Robin, I can't return your feelings because I...I think I really like Nightwing..."

* * *

**Ouch, there are so many drama, so much questions to be answered, and so much hurt. THIS is what you make me do when you ask me to make it serious! I go all hurting everyone *cries* This is supposed to be a happy romantic comedy and now the story is having minds of their owns. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!...ahem, anyways, do you like it? hate it? Please read and review kiddies :D Thank you!**


	5. Everything is Out and Open

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: I realized I missed the tagline at the end on the last chapter...I'll add it here in the story now. Thanks to a reviewer Author2014 *huggles* Sorry for making you cry, someone asked me to make the chapter a little serious...but anyways, enjoy the chapters lovelies~**

* * *

Robin's eyes widen as he heard Beastboy's confession, and looked like the Joker somehow killed Batman. His heart broke inside, and he was glad he was wearing the shades, because he could feel his eyes prickle and getting a bit moist as he tried to keep it together and not break down like he did before when Alfred accidentally threw Mr. Snugglewumpkin to the children's donation when he was eight.

"W-What?" Tim breathed out then exclaimed, "Nightwing?! Seriously?!"

Beastboy sighed and stepped back.

"You're not helping..."

"How else am I supposed to react?!"

"I'm so sorry...I know that it's impossible-"

"Damn right it's impossible," Robin snapped with a harsh whisper, "In case you haven't noticed, he is like 20 now, and he can't return any feelings for you since he's still hook up on someone else!"

Garfield frowned at him, "Noted. But still, I can't help how I feel, I'm so sorry I can't feel the same feelings you have for me, stop getting mad at me for something I can't control,"

"I can't help it, Nightwing is my big brother, kinda hurts my pride here! What does he have that I don't? Besides being his cool leader and being all stupidly cool, he's too old for you and you need to like someone your own age that actually likes you like that," Robin argued with folded arms as Beastboy raised his hands up in aggravation.

"You're impossible!"

"And you're delusional,"

"This is why I don't tell anyone! The only one that knows is Blue Beetle, and he understands and supports me,"

"Right, this is coming from a guy with a whacked Scarab on his back,"

"At least he's honest,"

"Hey! I'm honest!"

"Well, you had Bart backing you up with those stunts of yours,"

"Yeah, all Bart's, not mine,"

"Shouldn't you be trying to do all that yourself without help? Shows how much you like me,"

"Why are you even caring? I thought you said you liked Nightwing!"

"I do! I just wanted to point all that out,"

"Fine then, I guess there's nothing else to say,"

"No there isn't!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Beastboy and Robin huffed as they walked down opposite directions angrily away from each other. Robin muttered with gritted teeth but then yelped in surprise as he felt the air knocked out of him and blinked as he caught the person that bumped into him and was surprised and relieved to see Bart, but frowned seeing the boy looked frightened and confused.

"Bart..." Tim spoke up then Bart rubbed his eyes and placed his goggles back on.

"S-Sorry Rob I just-"

"Shut up for a minute," Robin covered Impulse's mouth then looked remorseful, "I didn't all that I said back there, I-I was just stressed out and 'Moded' like you'd say, with Beastboy and all, and I took it out on you. And I'm sorry..."

The auburn haired lad looked at him in shock as Tim dropped his hands then smiled a little.

"I...I'm hoping...maybe you could...help me again?" The raven head asked hopefully, "I-I mean, that is, if you forgive me,"

Bart grinned widely and hugged Robin tightly then pumped his fists in the air with a 'whoop'.

"Hell yes I forgive you, this is totally crash because I have a foolproof idea that's going to work this time!"

Tim smiled fondly at his friend then nodded, "And I'm all ears and willing to listen,"

Bart smiled at this and leaned a little to him then whispered into his ear quietly.

"Go out with me..."

Robin's eyes widen and looked at Bart crazily, "W-What?!"

Bart smiled once more and repeated.

"Go out with me Tim Drake,"

xXxXx

Wally stared at the Krytonian halfa as the figure stepped towards the ex-speedster with a blank stare until they were face to face close enough to each other.

"You're taller," Superboy commented.

Wally pouted a little then made a face, "That's all you had to comment on?"

Blue eyes rolled in mock annoyance, "That and you're still...you, after all these years,"

"I can say the same for you Conner," Wally laughed a little, "See, I told you I could reach your height!"

Conner let out a tiny smile then raised a hand forward and touched Wally's cheek, making the said red head blush slightly and looking a bit surprised at the sudden yet familiar contact. He immediately stepped back with a guilty look and turned his head away, missing the pained look in Superboy's eyes.

"Why?" Superboy asked quietly, as Wally glanced at him sadly.

"We can't...even now that we're both single...I-I just...can't go back...can't go back to the us, the hiding, the secrets..."

"We don't have to be a secret anymore," Superboy frowned and grabbed Wally's hand, "M'gann is obviously sticking around with fishy boy, and Artemis left you, why can't we simply finally be together just like when we were six years ago..."

Wally looked at their hands then shook his head and pulled away, "Nightwing needs me, he's alone,"

"It's always Nightwing with you," Superboy grunted with fire in his eyes.

"He's my best friend," Wally pointed out irritably, "I can't help but worry about him, I'm sorry I care too much,"

Superboy sighed and shook his head slowly.

"No...you're right,"

Wally looked at Superboy questionably.

"Who am I to even ask of you to abandoned him, I'm no one important...after all, he always comes first,"

Wally's eyes widen then quickly reached over and cupped Superboy's strong face as he looked into his eyes seriously.

"Conner Kent don't say that, you are definitely important to me too," He choked up softly as he then leaned forward and kissed the Superman clone gently then pulled back, "But I...we can make this work then...I-I just need time, Artemis leaving me stung me a little...I..."

Superboy nodded and leaned their foreheads together, "I missed you...I'm sorry you left because of me and M'gann,"

Wally smiled tearfully, "I missed you too...I'm sorry I kissed Artemis in the New Year's that time and pushed you to M'gann more,"

The two then embraced each other quietly, as a shadow observed them with a small smile, and bitter envy.

xXxXx

_**'Jaime Reyes, you cannot ignore me any longer,'**_

Jaime growled as he pounded his head a little to the wall as he locked himself in his room.

"I can always try you stupid Sacrab,"

_**'You have acknowledged me Jaime Reyes, therefore you are a failure. Stop computing into the emotions of the meat, waste of time and energy'**_

"Stop it!" Jaime gripped his hair in desperation.

**_'You think that the impulsive one would accept you as a mate Jaime Reyes? He is not worthy of us, he even retreated from you like a plague'_**

"H-He was scared...d-don't say that!"

**_'He feared us, just like everyone else...'_**

Jaime curled himself into his bed and shut his eyes tightly, remembering how Bart's face looked at him in slight fear, shame, guilt, and sadness. Why did he look that way to him? What caused it? Was it all because of him, like the Scarab said? No. It couldn't be. Could it? All Jaime knew is, he wanted to comfort and hold Bart like he did before a year or two back when Bart and him were close and always hanging out. Now, Bart seemed to drift these days and hang out with Robin, which (again), Jaime was totally jealous about.

Jaime sat up straight and rapidly shook his head from side to side and grabbed his jacket. He was going to have to talk to Bart right now.

xXxXx

Beastboy was surprised his adoptive sister was in his bedroom, her legs crossed over the other as she sat coolly on his bed with a look that his mother always had when she discovered that Beastboy had done something bad.

"S-Sis," Garfield smiled sheepishly as he stepped in, "W-What's up?"

"What's this I hear about Robin serenading you today?" Miss Martian asked with a scolding tone, tapping her fingers into her arms as she folded them in a stern manner.

"Oh, um, well," Beastboy stammered a little with a little sweaty motion, "I-It's a long story,"

"Oh?" The female Martian raised a brow, "I've only been gone for a day and this happens? I seriously will have a talk to both Nightwing for letting this happen and Robin too,"

"Sis please," Garfield pleaded, "I-It's no big deal, I handled it and it's all right now,"

M'gann didn't look convinced then sighed, "Gar..."

"You don't need to protect me all the time Megan," Beastboy added as he hugged her quietly, "I can handle myself,"

"I know you can Gar," She hugged her little brother back with a sisterly affection, "It's just sometimes, I can't help but worry over you, even when a boy tries to court you with songs and such,"

"Sis~" Beastboy whined with a blush as Miss Martian leaned back and smiled.

"So...do you...like him?" She asked curiously, but then blinked when Beastboy shook his head.

"No, I don't,"

Miss Martian frowned suspicious and observed his face then eyes soften, "You like someone else?"

Beastboy nodded, and Miss Martian squealed in delight and hugged her little baby brother tightly.

"Oh you so are going to tell me who it is right? Right?"

"S-Sis!"

"Is he cute? Or is it a girl this time?"

"Sis!"

"Oh! Maybe it's one of the younger boys of the squads, ohhhh I really wanna meet them!"

"M'gann!"

"Yes Gar?"

"Y-You're not helping!"

* * *

**There, I added two of the punchlines to make up for the last one. So what really is Bart's plan? What's up with Supey and Wally? Will Jaime talk to Bart in time? And will Beastboy tell M'gann of his crush? Anyways, do you like it? hate it? Please read and review kiddies :D Thank you!**


	6. Shuck Hit The Fan

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: **So thanks for the reviews: jessica499499, , Maddchick13 and Ex Mentis :D I'm so glad, you guys truly made my day. Anyways, a warning advance, 'amante' means 'lover' while novio is like 'sweetheart'. Another fair warning, everyone is somehow OOC, and cheesiness somewhere in the middle :D Fluffy mushy moment...anywho~ Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Robin blinked a few times as he started at the smiling Bart, then reacted with a comical screech.

"Please tell me you're joking Imp!" He cried out as he bonked the speedster in the head with a Birdarang as the said boy ducked and kept grinning from ear to ear.

"No, hello, it's Soap Opera 101 man, I mean it's so retro in our time that it all works out in the end," Bart explained as if he was talking about science class, "It's simple, if we 'date' and both Jaime and Gar sees us then they'll get totally jealous, seperate us and express their undying crashin' love for us and we live happily ever after the end~"

Robin stared at him in a dead-panned manner and rolled his eyes.

"Bart, that's TV, this is real life," Robin pinched the bridge of his nose with a tired groan.

"Youre not listening again," Impulse puffed his cheeks out in a cute childish manner, "C'mon, why are you so against it? It totally crashes the mode everytime in the movies!"

"No, actually, it causes a lot of unnecesarry drama and a lot of people get hurt by it and who's the blame? Us? Besides, it's bascially lying and you know I'm a bad liar," Robin frowned a little.

"No, Cassie is a bad liar," Bart pointed out with a grin, "The girl keeps giggling when she lies,"

"But still, I don't feel anything with you,"

"Geez, nice to know I'm loved,"

"You know what I mean,"

The impulsive runner sighed as he scratched his head, "Well then we have to go with another plan I guess if you're that against it,"

"Do you have the feeling you're being watched?" Robin glanced around a little with a suspicious look.

"...Like fangirls watching our every move?" Bart laughed a little bit then blinked as Robin shushed him, "You're being paranoid, it's not as if we're being watched by dozens of fans that loves us and that write about us in their little crazed up worlds or something...but then again, I could be wrong,"

The Boy Wonder 3.0 ignored the babbling speedster as he reached into his pockets and quickly got his trusty bo-staff and quickly moved forward and appeared behind the person hiding in the far corner and pinned them to the wall, raising his bo-staff up to the stalker's neck.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Easy jermano! It's me!" Jaime's eyes widen as he was being pinned.

Robin stepped back as he looked at the Hispanic boy in surprise as Bart appeared behind him with a nervous look.

"Jaime? How long were you listening to us?" The auburn haired boy asked with a confused look, as Jaime stared at him for a moment, glared at Tim then back to Bart.

"Since you asked Robin here to go out with you," Jaime muttered bitterly then shook his head, "Is that why you've been hanging out with him a lot then huh? What the heck is going here anyways? What are you guys planning because I sure as hell know that this ain't a prank!"

Bart and Tim glanced at each other, and the raven haired boy sighed.

"Alright, we'll come clean..."

"Ehehe, um, Tim," Bart shook his head with a small forced laugh, "Why don't you just keep quiet and let me talk,"

Jaime looked at Bart then back at Tim with his hands on his hips, looking impatient.

"Bart said he'd help me get Beastboy's attention since I have a crush on him," Robin spoke softly, not about to tell of the other part of the deal, which Impulse was happy for.

"That's it? Is that why you were singing to BB hours ago in the lounge area?" Jaime looked at the Boy Wonder III incredulously, "What's in it for Bart?"

Bart froze at that moment, and looking at Tim who looked quite nervous himself.

"W-Well actually-"

"In return, he'd buy me a whole bunch of Chicken Whizzes," Bart piped up before Tim could say anything, smiling goofily with a nod, "Because well I remembered that you wouldn't get anymore for me since you have no more allowance and Robin agreed he'd get me more so long as I help him and all and besides don't you think him and BB look cute together and stuff? I mean heck I am totally their number one supporter and all-"

"Okay, stop, Bart," The Blue Beetle waved his hand then frowned, "Whatever the reason, you guys have no chance. Garfield likes someone else,"

"What?!" Bart exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, Nightwing," Robin replied with a shrug, but he had his lips pursed in annoyance.

Jaime and Bart's eyes widen, and the Scarab holder then frowned.

"How did you-"

"He told me himself,"

"Aw man," Bart folded his arms and huffed, "No one tells me these things anymore!"

"So what now ese? Bart can't help you," Jaime pointed out as Bart looked at him warily.

"I...I guess I just...give up?" Robin sighed and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

Jaime looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head, "No jermano, I think...if you really like someone, you shouldn't give up on them really, you just have to try harder, but not too extreme you know?"

Bart looked a little surprised as Robin looked more puzzled.

"How?" The boy in sunglasses asked desperately.

"Follow your heart ese," Jaime smiled and poked at Robin's chest to where his heart was, "What is it saying?"

Robin made a thinking face for a moment, then looked at Jaime unsurely, "Um, t-that I should prove my worth that I'm a better choice than Nightwing?"

"No, you're thinking with your head," Jaime tapped at Robin's noggin, "Try again, escucha a tu corazón (listen to your heart)"

"I...have to..." Robin looked up at Jaime in relief, "I just have to be honest and tell me, MY WAY, how I feel about him. If he continues to say that he can't accept me, then I just have to be happy for him and be there just as a friend,"

"Hmmm smart heart amigo," The Hispanic male grinned and nudged at Robin, "Now I think you should hit the hay and rest yeah? I bet you had a long day,"

Robin smiled and nodded, "Thanks Jaime..." He then turned to Bart and laughed a little, "And, thanks for trying to help,"

Bart grinned a bit and he and Jaime watched Robin go. The auburn haired boy was about to leave as well, but felt a hand on his and looked up to see Jaime looking down at him seriously.

"Bart, we need to talk,"

Bart bit his lower lip and was about to make a run for it but felt the tight grip on is wrist and Jaime pulling the now shaking boy into his arms.

"Please Bart, stop running from me,"

"I'm not running from you," Bart tried to smile but was then embraced gently as he felt Jaime lean his head on his shoulder.

"I know you Bart, more than you think," Jaime whispered then leaned his head back and stared into Bart's eyes as he placed the goggles up to see the green orbs widening slightly, "I know that...you always tend to be nervous and run away everytime something of a problem is big. You always smile to make everyone, including yourself, think that everything is okay. You hide because you're afraid to get too close and...feel..."

Bart stayed silent and looked down, his cheeks flushed a bit and trying to calm his vibrating down.

"And you shake like that when you're emotions are too strong to handle," Jaime shook his head and then shyly raised a hand and touched Bart's cheek and leaned in closely, "It's one of the things I love about you,"

Bart gasped and looked a little dumbfounded, "Love?"

"Yeah Bart, ever since you came here. When you were saving me from my fate, when we bonded through the days, the months, to years...I've grown strong feelings for you, and...I'm not ashamed of it. I love you Bart. I love how you always make me laugh, how you drive me crazy with your antics, how you always say 'crash' and 'mode', and also, I don't care what anyone thinks, I don't care if I'm gay, as long as it's only you,"

"You love-"

The speedster was cut off when he felt a soft warm pressure on his lips and eyes widen in shock then closed as he pressed his lips into Jaime's happily, placing his arms around the Hispanic boy's neck. A few seconds later, they broke the kiss as Bart blabbered a bit of gibberish, making the brown eyes boy chuckled and peck Bart's moving mouth again sweetly.

"Hey, I gotta follow my own advice right?" Jaime winked then smiled a little as they leaned their foreheads together, "Now, the question is this, how do you feel for me?"

"Are you kidding?" Bart breathed out with a toothy grin, "I've been waiting for a kiss like that from you for ages!"

"Why didn't you make a move then amante?" Jaime raised a brow as Bart blushed brightly.

"I-I was working on it, it's why I helped Robin so whatever worked I can try on you," The speedster explained with a cute pout as Jaime laughed again and rubbed his nose against Bart's gently.

"Well then, I'm glad I then made the first move. For someone who runs fast, you're a little slow at making a move novio," The Scarab holder grinned then smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry that I took so long though,"

"It's crash, no worries," Bart smiled then moved closer, wagging his eyebrow suggestively, "So, does this mean we're dating now?"

"What do you think?" Jaime whispered as he leaned in to kiss his speedster again, and the two shared a passionate moment for the first time.

xXxXx

Miss Martian smiled softly as she stared at her shy little brother and touched his hair gently.

"You know you can tell me anything Gar, including who captured your heart and attention," She cooed sweetly.

Beastboy scratched his head a little then sighed a bit, "W-Well...just...it's just a crush M'gann, nothing's going to happen,"

The young woman looked a little confused then looked concerned. "I have a feeling I won't like this...but...I promise I won't freak out or anything okay?"

The young boy looked at his older adoptive sister with a nervous gulp then breathed out as he whispered the name and told her everything. Miss Martian's eyes widened in disbelief, then turned to a protective anger as she density shifted out of the room as Beastboy cried her name and followed her out.

xXxXx

Nightwing stood in front of Superboy's door with a blank expression as he heard the Kryptonian halfa and his best friend talking inside and laughing, making the masked man tighten his fist slightly. He knew he should've seen this coming. He knew about their secret affair for a long time, ever since the Team saved the League and beat Savage and his goons. So why was he feeling bitter to the two. Was it because he envied his best friend for having someone at least after the hurt he's been through? Possibly.

"I'm over my head with this," Nightwing stepped back from the door and turned around but then felt a body push him to the ground and felt his head spin as he stared up at the angry face of M'gann.

"How dare you!" She cried out as she used a brain blast and Nightwing cried out in pain, causing Superboy's door to open and Superboy and Wally rushed out in panic and Beastboy made it to the scene on time.

"M'gann!" Wally and Conner shouted as they both tried to pull her and Nightwing apart.

"Sis! Stop! He didn't do anything!" Beastboy pulled at M'gann's cape with tears.

Jaime and Bart raced to the scene after hearing screaming, and eyes widen at the sight before them, and rushed to help Superboy and the former Kid Flash as the speedsters held Nightwing and Conner and Jaime held onto the squirming M'gann.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Conner demanded with a confused angry gaze.

"That bastard!" M'gann pointed at Nightwing furiously, "He has poisoned the mind of my little brother, who's 5 years younger than him!"

"What are you talking about?!" Nightwing choked out with a glare, as Jaime and Bart looked at each other in understanding.

"Well, things can't get any worse," Bart whispered to Jaime, "At least Rob ain't here,"

"What does Robin have anything to do with this?" Superboy asked suddenly, and everyone turned to Bart with suspicion.

"Oops...spoilers..." Bart laughed a little with guilt as Jaime slapped his head.

"What the...what happened?" Robin ran to the scene then looked at everyone, then finally to the masked brother of his, "Nightwing, I was looking for you everywhere-why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Beastboy blushed and looked away as Nightwing, M'gann, Wally and Superboy looked at him with a frown and Bart waved at him with a look of shame as Jaime shook his head.

"Hehe...guess we're busted?"

"Bart," Jaime spoke as he bonked Bart's head, "You're not helping amante,"

* * *

**Wow...just...wow...*scratches my head* How in the hell did I write this? Weird huh? Anyways, do you like it? hate it? Please read and review kiddies :D Thank you!**


	7. This Isn't Helping At All

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n:** Watched the latest episode, and I've realized I made the Scarab talk...well, I'll explain that somehow, but it's not talking in this chapter, which will be explained too :D Anyways, thanks to the lovely reviews by: animatedBB, Alphillious, Ixilon, , Author2014, Ex Mentis, jessica499499 and of course, the ever lovely KFlova :D Also, a surprise special guest will appear along with another guest star being paired with the first star, confusing? Good ;D Enjoy~

* * *

"Okay, I'm a little confused here," Wally frowned a little as he looked at everyone, "Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on here?"

Nightwing glanced over at everyone with a calculated look then faced Miss Martian calmly.

"Look, Miss M, I have no idea what's going on, but I assure you, I didn't do anything to Garfield," He then glanced at Beastboy, who ducked down and blushed, "But I guess I can understand why you reacted that way now,"

Tim looked at his older brother silently, as he stepped back a little as Bart saw this and zipped over to him immediately, making Jaime frown a little bit.

"Gar, may I talk to you for a moment?" Nightwing asked gently, as the young fifteen year old nodded sadly.

"I'm coming with-" Miss Martian stepped up but Nightwing shook his head.

"Sorry Miss M, but I think it's a private talk. Just to clear up the misunderstanding and all, you understand that right?"

M'gann mumbled a little with a childish gesture of pouting and folding her arms. She glanced over to her ex-boyfriend and the ex-speedster curiously, raising a brow and wincing at the buzzing feeling and thoughts going through Wally's head. Wally saw the female Martian look at him and suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt, as he shifted away from Superboy, who felt the movement and looked at him in confusion.

"If you two are going to talk," Miss Martian faced away from Nightwing and turned to other two, "I want a word with Wally and Conner,"

The two looked at each other, sending looks as if arguing silently then nodded and turned to M'gann and walked off with her. Bart nudged at Tim a little and pulled him away from Nightwing and Beastboy, as the Blue Beetle followed behind them.

Beastboy felt his cheeks burn as Nightwing stared at him. "Okay, here's how it's going down..."

xXxXx

"Dude, you crash?"

Robin snapped at Impulse with a bitter laugh, "Does it LOOK like I'm crash Bart?! I am thinking to myself what Nightwing and Beastboy are going to be talking about, will Beastboy mention me as well? Damn, I feel so stupid and I can't help but think I'm going to be totally questioned later by Nightwing, or worse, he'll tell Batman about it and I seriously don't want to be grounded again I seriously can't-"

Bart sighed and immediately smacked Robin hard on the face and smiled, "Better?"

"Haa...much," Tim rubbed his cheek a little as Jaime appeared behind Bart.

"Relax, from Nightwing's tone, I have a feeling that Beastboy is going to have a heartbreak of a lifetime,"

Bart suddenly frowned and folded his arms, tapping his foot on the ground as Jaime blinked in surprise at this reaction.

"What?"

"How would _yooooou_ know how Nightwing would sound like if he rejects Beastboy or not," He chided with jealousy as he started to go all up on Jaime's face, "What's her name? Do I know her? Is she prettier than me? Am I seriously going to kick some bitch's-"

"Wait, what?" The Scarab holder blinked then placed his hands onto Bart's vibrating arms lightly calming him down, "One thing first, no, that's not it. Second, I've heard it before from friends who've been rejected by their crushes in my school, so stop acting jealous amante, it's only you I have eyes for,"

Tim stood there in shock. Wait, they were an item now? So quickly? When did this happen?

Impulse huffed and eyes looked to the side with a blush, "Fine, fine, but don't think that I'm giving up on this subject. I totally want to check out your dating records and mode all of them stat,"

Jaime rolled his eyes and turned back to a dumbfounded Robin, "Eh, um, I can explain this...but right now, I guess we should, ah, spy on Nightwing and Garfield yeah?"

Tim and Bart looked at Jaime in surprise, as the Hispanic boy flushed in embarrassment.

"Too much?"

Bart grinned cheekily as Tim smirked at the suggestion.

"Too perfect,"

xXxXx

Nightwing sighed as he looked at the shy and embarrassed Beastboy with a sad smile.

"Okay, I know that you have somewhat a crush on me," Nightwing started as Beastboy looked away with shame, "Look, Beastboy-"

"Please don't hate me," Beastboy spoke quietly, eyes now brimming with tears, "I-I didn't want anyone to know, and I know I'm too young for you but I just-"

"Shhh," Nightwing patted Beastboy's head with a small understanding look, "I know how it feels like to have feelings for someone who's older than you..._I guess I can understand how he felt now..._" He muttered this last part to himself as Beastboy looked at him in confusion.

Nightwing looked at Beastboy for a moment but then leaned over and pressed a small kiss on Beastboy's forehead then leaned back.

"Look, I'm not a good choice for you. Not because I'm older than you, I mean, age is just a number. But I'm...really messed up. More than anything since I became Nightwing. And there's the fact that...there's someone else I harbor feelings for," Nightwing watched with regret at the now sobbing Beastboy and patted his head in comfort, "Don't take this the wrong way, I still care for you, but only like how I see Tim and many other guys your age, as a brother and friend,"

Beastboy nodded silently as he sniffed, "O-Okay...N-noted..."

Nightwing smiled softly, "You're a good kid Garfield, you deserve a whole lot better,"

The masked man then suddenly threw three little pellets to the far side of the hallway and heard the tiny explosion and three yelps, and he and Beastboy looked to see Bart, Tim and Jaime tied up together in a net.

"This is SO not crash," Bart squirmed a bit then looked up at the glaring of Nightwing and Beastboy and laughed nervously, "We're so moded aren't we?"

"For now, no," Nightwing untied the net off as he then grabbed Robin by the cape and dragged him down the hall, "We're going home,"

Robin blinked as he looked at his friends staring at him bewildered and the masked boy sighed as he was pulled by his older brother.

xXxXx

M'gann looked from Wally, to Conner, then sighed, "Mind explaining boys?"

"You've read our minds, no need for explanations," Conner muttered with hidden rage, as the female Martian glared at him.

"I didn't need to read your minds to know something is going on with you two!" She argued but calmed down a bit.

"Fine, I get it, this would've made sense and conclude you're only doing this to make me jealous since I'm with L'gann. But that doesn't explain why Wally out of everyone? And the fact this affair might've gone longer than I think, AND that this happened while we were still together!" She then looked at Wally then eyes sadden, "And Artemis, does she know about this?"

Wally stayed silent for a moment as Superboy stepped up.

"Look, I will admit. Wally and I had history during our moments together. But Wally never acted more than just spending time together," Superboy then looked at Wally with soft eyes then turned back to M'gann, "I cared for both of you...and I'll admit, when our minds bonded I chose you,"

It was a half lie, since in truth, Wally just pushed Superboy towards Miss Martian for some unknown reason, but this part lie half relieved the Martian, but she still had a frown on her pretty face.

"Fine, okay, but, it still doesn't explain about now,"

"It was my fault Megan," Wally piped up this time, "Nightwing called me here to meet, then after that Superboy ran into me and we just, hung out,"

M'gann's eyes soften a little then folded her arms, "So...what are you two now?"

Superboy was about to speak but Wally beat him to it.

"Just..friends. So don't worry about it," Wally spoke with a smile then looked at his watch, "I better get Bart and go home soon,"

M'gann seemed satisfied with his answer and nodded, "I better check on Beastboy too,"

The two then walked together to get their younger family members, as Superboy watched them with narrowed eyes, particularly at the red headed male.

xXxXx

A shadow watched all this from the sidelines of his room, leaning back as he tapped into the holographic screens with a slight satisfying smile. The figure was then revealed to be a black haired pale boy in his teens, wearing a black bathrobe around his body.

"Interesting..." The voice spoke softly as his blue eyes shined in mischief, "I can play with these guys easy,"

He then tapped onto the screens once more, focusing on Bart walking off with Wally, giving a loving smile to Jaime as the Hispanic boy waved back with a dreamy look. The screen then changed to M'gann in her room with Beastboy, scolding him lightly then comforting his heartbreak. Then the scene changed to Superboy punching the wall of his room angrily. And finally a scene where Nightwing and Robin were leaving the cave in their motorcycles.

"Stalking again are we?" Another voice spoke up as the first male looked over his shoulder at a familiar masked archer walking in the room undressed and draping his strong body over the boy's back in a intimate manner, "I thought you didn't like looking into the Team?"

The blue eyed boy smiled coyly at his lover with a teasing gaze, "Now, now, Arsenal, you should know that I love me some good drama," He chuckled and leaned up and kissed him slowly then leaned back with a wink, "Besides, my dear beloved cousin always mentioned that her old team were fun people,"

Arsenal raised a brow slightly then scoffed, "Zatanna won't like you messing with these people,"

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and removed the eyemask and smiled, "Trust me Roy, Zachary Zatara doesn't mess with people. Moreover, just likes to move things along for the better,"

The red haired archer looked at the younger boy warily then kissed his cheek lightly, "You are one bad little boy,"

Zachary grinned, "I know,"

* * *

**...What?...WHAT?!...*faints* What have I done? Anyways, do you like it? hate it? What were your favorite parts? Quotes? Favorite person in the story? I want to know it all. Like me, my favorite part was with Bart being jealous and overreacting: "What's her name? Do I know her? Is she prettier than me? Am I seriously going to kick some bitch's-" lol her ass Bart? And to make note, Zachary is a real character in the comics...and will explain WHY he's with Arsenal ;D So, what's gonna happen next? Please read and review kiddies :D Thank you!**


	8. Oops, Spoiler!

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Okay, so just a quick note, for those of you who don't know much on Zachary Zatara, look him up on google. He's the cousin of Zatanna, and pretty much a dick (No, not Nightwing xD) And thank you for the reviews: animatedBB, Guest and my ever lovely KFlova :D And for those who are dying to know who Nightwing likes well...it's not going to be revealed yet xD Also, who knows Spoiler? No? Well we'll see now...enjoy the chapter kiddies~**

* * *

The next day arrived shorter than it was supposed to, as the doorbell rang in the Reyes household. Jaime smiled happily since it was the start of the weekends, meaning no classes at the community college for him. Finishing his toast and rushed over to the door and was greeted with a smiling Bart in his civvies.

"Hey," The disguised speedster grinned in greeting but then laughed happily as he was pulled into the other male's arms and felt those sweet lips kissing him excitedly, then breathed out, "Wow, I love this morning greeting,"

"Buenos días mi amor," The Hispanic boy greeted lovingly as he leaned forward and pressed another kiss into the auburn haired boy's cheek, "It's a very good morning indeed,"

Bart smiled goofily, "God, am I still dreaming? If I am, I don't wanna it to end,"

"It's not a dream amante, but if it was, I'd want to sleep forever if it means being with you,"

"Haha, so cheesy, but I love it," the speedster smiled then grabbed Jaime's hand, "Ready to go?"

"Si," Jaime closed the door and locked it, as the two then walked hand in hand down the street.

xXxXx

**Recognize: Robin, B20**

Robin sighed as he walked in groggily with a tired yawn.

Last night was the worst of his life.

Apparently when being dragged back home, Bruce was having one of his nights of frustrations with the League and decided that both training himself AND Nightwing was going to make that better. Plus, apparently Nightwing also had a bone to pick with him somehow and sparred with Tim harder than he had in his life. PLUS, Batgirl's monthly was due this week, and with Tim not greeting her a hello caused the girl to flip him on the ground painfully. And finally, Alfred salvaged his report card and showed it to Bruce about the D- he got in his arts class, and Bruce grounded him besides missions, school and training for two weeks.

Sometimes, it sucks to be him.

Robin moaned in pain as he then sighed in sweet relief as his body hit the couch, and rested there for a few minutes. Suddenly, his peace was ruined as he heard a slight giggle and looked up in annoyance to see a blond girl smiling down at him, her outfit like Robin's, only purple and black and her own utility belt silver, her own eyes masked like his.

"Well, I can see that you're dead to the bone Rob," The girl smiled warmly as she bend over a bit and sat near him

"Steph, not now," The boy groaned as he screamed into a pillow.

Stephanie frowned a little as she gently moved the boy's head up and sat herself down, and placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair gently.

"Rough night?"

"The roughest,"

"Awww poor baby," The female heroine cooed gently as she carded her fingers into his hair, "You really should have a day off or something,"

"You know Robins don't get breaks...besides, I'm grounded for getting a D- on my report card for the art class," Tim sighed a bit, "The only exception from my punishment is training, school and mission,"

Stephanie looked a bit thoughtful then smirked cheekily, "Well ya know, I think I have a mission for you then, if you wish to accept,"

Robin looked up at the Spoiler curiously and raised a brow, "Oh? What mission?"

The Spoiler giggled again and leaned her head down teasingly, letting her hair somewhat fall around his head as they were face to face, making Robin's cheeks warm a little.

"Escort a young lady to the movies tonight?" Stephanie winked with a small laugh, "Think about it, it's like being a bodyguard to an innocent like me, so it's technically a mission,"

Tim blinked a little then cracked a small smile a little, "You're really weird you know that?"

"Is that a yes?"

"I didn't say no,"

"Is that a maybe then?"

"Haha...What time do I pick you up?"

Spoiler squealed as she sat back up and Robin got up, but was back down again as the girl glomped him and kissed his cheek, making the masked boy blush brighter than a tomato at the sudden gesture.

"Let's just meet back up here at lunchtime, okay?"

She then got up and sauntered out with a last wave and wink, leaving Robin sitting on the couch speechless.

xXxXx

Beastboy couldn't believe his ears and eyes.

Well, he could but that wasn't the point.

He had slept pretty well last night. After having the talk with his big sister, then a hugging session as he cried his eyes out and poured out the hurt and pain in his heart filled with Nightwing's rejection, and finally he fell asleep. All in all, he thought he'd start out fresh for the day after greeting his sister good morning and thanking her for sleeping next to him last night, and then, go talk to Robin about last night. He wanted to apologize for their arguement, after all, he was just as heartbroken as Beastboy was, being rejected for his older brother. Beastboy thought to himself a little, and be the better person than Nightwing and give Robin a chance. After all, Robin liked him a lot, and Beastboy liked him but not in the way he did, but he liked him enough to try this out.

What he didn't expect was to find and hear Robin's conversation with the new girl, Spoiler, and that the Boy Wonder III accepted her invitation on a date.

Now, Beastboy would be happy that somehow Robin was over him and happily with someone else but...he wasn't. He felt a bit confused, angry, and upset...it was all so much to take in.

The green skinned boy pressed his back onto the wall and slid down to the ground as he felt his head spin, his heart clenching and his whole body shaking and heated. He felt nothing more than to hurt Stephanie and hide Tim away for himself. But why though?

Beastboy fisted his hair into his hands and closed his eyes. As Bart would say, he felt so moded.

xXxXx

"Ah-choo!"

"Bless you amante,"

Bart sniffed as his eyes shifted around with a pout, "Someone just used my catchphrase without my permission..."

The two stepped into the cave: **Recognize: Blue Beetle, B22 - Impulse, B23**

"You serious?" Jaime laughed a little and placed an arm around Bart's shoulder with a smile, "Another superpower of yours?"

"One I take seriously _novio_," Bart snided at Jaime's teasing and looked around, as Jaime sighed at his love's antics.

Bart suddenly blinked as he tuned his hearing a little better at the sound of squealing girls. Looking into the kitchen, he spotted Wonder Girl and Spoiler talking animatedly and giggling.

"I so can't believe it Steph!" The smiling Wondergirl grinned as she jumped up and down excitement.

"I know Cassie, I mean, I thought he'd say no and think I'm still such a pest since meeting his Bat-Daddy and training with him and Black Canary PLUS Batgirl. But...I think he's warming up to me," Stephanie blushed shyly as Cassie giggled once more.

"Finally, Boy Wonder gets to actually have a social life! Ohhh Steph you've gotta tell me details later tonight about your date with Robin!"

_'Robin?!' _Impulse thought in shock then bit his lower lip in slight worry.

Jaime saw this expression and leaned over a bit to his silent boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

"Gotta find Robin," He exclaimed out of the blue and raced away, making Jaime looked surprised and activated his armor and flew after him shouting, "W-Wait up!"

xXxXx

Nightwing blinked as he was about to go into the Cave when a familiar female was standing by the entrance way.

"Zatanna?" Nightwing breathed out as the girl looked up and smiled cutely.

"Long time no see," She walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "How are you?"

"Been whelmed, sort of," Nightwing shrugged tiredly, trying to be a chalant as he could.

"Liar," Zatanna shook her head and poked at his chest, "I can tell from your voice, stature and little frown that you've had some rough time yesterday,"

"Spying on me again are we?" The masked man teased the magician girl, who blushed and slapped his arm.

"No stupid, I just noticed it all now. I know you more than you think after all," She chided then laughed, "Anyways, I ah, need you to do me a solid,"

"Please tell me it's not another one of those times I have to act like your angry protective boyfriend to save you from yet another weirdo you've dated and broken up with," Nightwing laughed a little, "Because if it is, nah, I don't want to since you're a strong girl that can handle herself,"

"No, and that must make you a weirdo since we've dated for a short time too," Zatanna teased a bit then turned serious, "No, I need you to accept someone to your little team,"

The tall dark leader raised a brow, then nodded, "Alright, well, who is it?"

xXxXx

Robin smiled as he finished up his training for the day and stretched a bit, but then toppled on the ground at a hard force crashing into him, and raised his arms up as he felt the slapping hands rapidly trying to hit him and grabbed the attacker's wrists and flipped them over onto the back and he straddled them to still them and pinned their wrists above their heads. Robin's eyes widen when he saw that the attacker was a pissed off looking Bart.

"Bart, what the hell!?" Tim shouted with surprise but released Bart's wrists.

"Not crash dude, not crash at all!" Bart kept repeating angrily and once again tried to slap Robin with his hands but Tim easily caught his wrists and pinned them down again, "How could you!? I mean you couldn't have BB so you decided to hit up with some other chick, particularly the new girl who's crushing hard on you?!"

Robin immediately understood then sighed, "Bart, it's not how you think it is-"

"The hell I don't!" The speedster gritted his teeth and looked annoyed, "Man, what about you following your heart and stuff?"

"I will, and Stephanie and I are going to the movies as friends, I mean, I haven't been nice to her since she joined the team, its a way I can make it up to her," Robin shrugged as if it was no big deal as Impulse bitterly laughed.

"Dude, you are so blind,"

"Ahem,"

The two then looked up to see Blue Beetle with his arms crossed, tapping his foot and his eyes looking dangerous. It was a side of Bart was afraid of since he found out Green Beetle silenced the Scarab of Jaime's.

"Jermano, you better get off my boyfriend before I do shoot my laser at you,"

"Jaime," Bart whispered in warning as Robin got off of Bart and raised his hands up in surrender.

Jaime suddenly snapped out of it and looked frustrated as he retracted his armour and was back to his normal self as Bart sat up looking at him.

"Jaime..." Bart frowned deeply as Jaime looked down away from his gaze, "The Scarab...it's still talking to you isn't it?"

Jaime stayed silent as Bart looked at him bewildered.

"It has, hasn't it? It wasn't silent completely...you lied to me,"

"I-It doesn't stay quiet for too long," Jaime admitted with a sigh, "I-It's why I still talk with Green Beetle about it, and I usually try to meditate like he said I should and...last night I visited him to check up on the Scarab again,"

Bart looked betrayed as he then folded his arms, "You promised that you wouldn't go to him anymore,"

"I know, I know, you're prophecy. But amante, the Reach have been defeated, you saw it and the Light has been diminished. There's nothing to fear anymore, the future is fine now and I don't feel like I'm crazy anymore, thanks to Green Beetle-"

"I just don't like the guy okay," Bart argued with a stubborn gaze, "I know Miss M says he's on our side, but for how long? How do we know that he could be some sort of traitor in the end?"

"Bart..."

"Why won't you believe me!?" Bart exclaimed as he raced out angrily, leaving Jaime upset and Robin confused.

"Wow, Bart sure has some mood swings,"

"Rob, ese, you're not helping,"

* * *

**First time Robin gets the "You're not helping xD" See? how rocky Bluepulse is getting? I told you this wouldn't be easy for them. Plus who knows Stephanie Brown? I do! I do! And I've decided to play that card too, reading her in the comics and in the YJ wikia :D Also some Zatanna in the house xD So what'cha think of this chapter? Favourite part? quote? scene? I wanna know. I know my favourite part was with the Bluepulse morning greeting ;D Please read and review kiddies :D Thank you!**


	9. So Good, It's Shocking

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: I've decided to post another chapter today. And YAY! For quick reviews from KFlova and jessica499499 AND newcomer Shinico12 :) You guys are seriously...seriously awesome. Anyways, onto the chapter! It's going to be...'shocking' *feels so Bart***

* * *

Bart folded his arms as he sat in the briefing room with Nightwing and Miss Martian as he faced the one person he detested at the moment.

"I...do not understand why I am here," The Green Beetle sat on the chair looking at the two in confusion.

"Don't give us that Mister!" Bart hissed but was held back by Nightwing.

"Look, I'm sorry we had to call you here, but Bart has been telling me you've been secretly meeting with Blue Beetle about his Scarab?" Nightwing spoke with a serious look as the Scarab holding Martian sighed softly.

"Jaime Reyes has requested me to teach him how I silenced my own Scarab and take control, and I also helped him using my powers to somehow trap any mental contact so that Jaime Reyes may be able to think freely,"Green Beetle explained calmly, then glanced at Miss Martian, "You may look into my thoughts if you wish,"

"I already have," Miss Martian spoke then turned to Nightwing and Impulse, "He speaks the truth, and he means no harm or ill-intentions at all to Jaime, so we can relax,"

"Are you sure you're reading him properly?" Bart laughed once and looked at Miss Martian with narrowed eyes, "Have you clearly made sure he isn't hiding stuff from you or blocking some of his thoughts?"

"Bart, Miss Martian is a skilled telepath and trained hard under her uncle, she would know if Green Beetle was hiding something or lying," Nightwing explained with a frown, "I think you're worrying might damage the team somehow, I think you should go home and take a rest,"

Bart glared at Nightwing then at Green Beetle.

"I wish you no bad feelings friend," The Green Beetle looked solemn and quite upset, "I only wish to help this team, especially Blue Beetle of his control. I apologise if I have, as you humans say, 'Step over the line,'

Bart huffed and looked down, as Nightwing smiled a little, "You can go now Green Beetle, and sorry for wasting your time,"

"It is not a waste, I just want to ensure of your comrades that I am on your side, and will stand aside if it is too much for the impulsive one," Green Beetle nodded and was then escorted out of the room, leaving Bart and Nightwing alone.

"Bart, you have to trust him you know, he's part of the team now and myself and Miss Martian are pretty sure he was just trying to help out, don't you want Jaime to be helped?"

Bart turned around and glared at Nightwing, "I do! Don't turn it around and make me the bad guy here!"

"I wasn't, I'm just saying, you're overreacting over nothing," The dark masked man frowned as he stared down at the speedster.

"Whatever, I'm outta here," Bart then flashed away as Nightwing sighed a little then rubbed his head.

"He's a sore loser,"

Nightwing frowned and turned to a boy that looked like him, but more of Zatanna's eyes and cheeky smile.

"Zachary-"

"Now that that's over with, mind showing me around my new home?"

xXxXx

Wally yelped as he was pinned against the wall by a familiar strong body towering over him, as his wrists were held down and his lower half of his body was trapped. Green eyes stared up into angry yet lost blue eyes that was of Conner Kent's, as the Boy of Steel leaned down and rested his forehead against his.

"Wally..." Superboy whispered as he breathed into the speedster's scent, "You can't keep putting me...us...off just because you're scared,"

"I am not scared," Wally bit back as he struggled from Conner's hold, "Get off me and out of my room,"

Yeah, because when your old flame sneaks into your apartment while your ex-girlfriend and still roommate is out is totally romantic, Wally thought in his head.

"You know when you talk like, I don't believe you," Conner looked at him seriously then leaned forward and planted soft kisses into the red head's neck gently, smirking as he elicited a quiet whimper, "I see your weak spot hasn't change,"

"You're an ass," Wally harshly whispered weakly, but then moaned as Conner bit into his neck a little more, "G-Gah, stop, you're gonna leave marks you bastard!"

Conner then stopped and looked at Wally with a dead-panned stare.

"That's the whole point,"

Wally was about to protest as he felt the hot and passionate lips onto his, making the freckled young man gasp, letting Conner smile and pry into Wally's warm caverns and let his tongue wandering and ravage Wally's own, making the speedster shake a little, slighting vibrating as Conner moaned, so turned on at the movement and picked Wally up easily, as the speedster yelped and held onto the Kryptonian half in surprise as he felt his back pressed into the soft mattress of his bed and feel the heavy body of Superboy hovering over him and attacking his neck with loving kisses, sucks and bites.

"A-Ahh...nggghh...C-Con-Conner..." Wally breathed and moaned, wriggling from underneath the other man as Conner roughly pressed his lower body into Wally, who cried out in clouded pleasure, "O-Oh please...n-no I...w-we can't-"

Conner then leaned his head back then gently peppered Wally's face with kisses as Wally felt himself blush and closed his eyes.

"Wally, open your eyes,"

Wally shook his head with a whimper.

"Wally, please?"

Green eyes opened as they glistened with tears threatening to spill and his cheeks an apple red. The sight made Conner's heart soar.

"Tell me that you love me," Conner whispered as he gently touched Wally's soft cheek with his hand, "Please tell me that you're mine,"

Wally felt his heart still, as his mind was running as fast as he ever did.

"Conner..."

"No more lies, no more hiding," Conner whispered as he ran his fingers through Wally's wild red hair, "No M'gann, No Artemis, No Nightwing...just us two...I love you so much Wally, please don't push me away anymore...tell me that you are mine as I am yours,"

Wally felt liking crying. Because there wasn't a time where he felt so strongly for someone that was able to tear down his walls of insecurities and self-hate. No one has ever said I love you to him, other than his Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris. But that was only family. Here, he had someone that loved him so much. And that he loved them back. Not even Artemis made him feel this way. It was all about pleasing her. Now someone wanted to please him, and it made him feel...wanted.

"...I'm yours..." Wally breathed out softly as Conner smiled in triumph and relief, as he leaned down and kissed those sinful yet beautifully innocent lips of one Wallace West.

xXxXx

Artemis blinked as she hung up the phone and looked at her apartment numbly and stared at the door. She just got off the phone from M'gann and was told everything. Shaking her head and trying to ignore the migrane forming, The blond turned around and high-tailed out of there and went to the only place she goes when she had this too big of an emotional breaker or situations hard to deal with.

Aqualad.

xXxXx

Beastboy didn't know why he was doing this.

He felt a little bit of a stalker.

But he needed to find out what was going on.

Which is why he was in the line of the movie house, in his almost human form and not hi normal monkey self in the disguise of dark jeans, a long sleeved red jacket with his black shirt underneath, black converse and his trusty red baseball cap, about ten people away from where Robin, in his civvies along with Stephanie, was standing and waiting to get in.

"I can't believe we're actually going to watch this," Beastboy heard Robin speak as the Boy Wonder frowned a little as he looked at the movie poster, then turned to the blond girl glaring through his sunglasses, "I'm not even in the movie,"

"Oh stop being so serious, the Dark Knight is a box-rating movie!" Stephanie laughed a little, "And I love Anne Hathaway as Catwoman, she's so pretty and awesome,"

Robin looked up at the poster again then shrugged, "She's not that amazing,"

"And what's up with the shades," Stephanie giggled as she grabbed them, causing Robin to cover his eyes and yelp as she placed the shades over her own eyes, "I mean, where's the sun? Trying to be that guy in CSI: Miami?"

"G-Give me those!" Robin used one hand to grab back his sunglasses and quickly place them back on, and the two moved forward to the line.

Stephanie pouted and looked up to him with batting eyelashes, "Aww but I wanna see your pretty eyes,"

"My eyes aren't pretty Steph," Robin commented with a huff and a blush.

"Such a virgin," Stephanie teased as Robin spluttered.

Beastboy clenched his fists as he listened to their conversation. He just felt like turning into a Tiger and attacking Stephanie so badly. He gasped slightly as he pulled his coat sleeve down seeing his hand turning into claws and tried to calm down.

"Beastboy?"

Garfield squeaked as he pulled his hat down to cover his face and peeked over to see a familiar dark skinned teen with crazy black locks and giving him a goofy smile.

"V-Vergil?"

The young teen grinned and nodded, "Yeah, you here to see the Dark Knight too?"

Beastboy laughed a little and nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah, you too?"

"I was supposed to meet my friend Richie, but he bailed on the last minute," The boy pouted a little then blinked at Beastboy, "So why are you wearing civvies?"

Beastboy now realized that Vergil was in his Static costume.

"Why aren't you?! Are you crazy?"

Vergil just laughed and winked, "C'mon man, haven't you noticed all the cosplayers dressed as some heroes for this premiere?"

Beastboy blinked as he looked around and indeed noticed many young adults, teens, and pre-teens dressed in Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Superman, Wonder woman and many other Justice league costumes. Huh, Beastboy thought, he must've been too focused on Robin and Stephanie too much.

"Take off the hat man, people will just think you're dressing up like them," The dark boy smiled as Beastboy took off his hat, "See? No one cares,"

"Hey, nice Static costume," One fanboy also dressed as Static, only a little on the plumb side grinned at Vergil.

"Thanks, same to you," Vergil grinned then looked at Beastboy, "Told ya,"

Vergil then stepped next to the younger boy and smiled, "Mind if I watch with ya? Since you seem to be alone yourself,"

Beastboy smiled a bit, then glanced over at Robin and Stephanie as they entered the movie house then nodded to Vergil, "Sure,"

As the two walked in, they were not aware of two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Dude, what the hell is Vergil doing here?" One dark brownish haired boy spoke as he pushed up his yellow scarf up to his face a little as his partner looked at him.

"Dunno, but thanks for coming with me , I know Blue wouldn't like me spying on them like this,"

The spiky haired teen nodded and his brown eyes gleamed and grinned at his friend, "Impulse, sometimes I think you have also a slight crush on either Robin or Beastboy to be worried on what they're doing,"

"You're not helping El Dorado," Bart scoffed at the newbie and continued to spy on the two other teammates that walked as El Dorado laughed.

* * *

**Haha Static Shock...I remember the time I acutally watch the show every Saturday morning. It was my only reason for waking up so early. Hopefully we do see Static in action in the show. Anyways, I also added Green Beetle too. Random fact, he's a made up character for the show, so don't bother searching what comic he comes from, because i tried that too, and well...I'm baffled. So there are other colored Beetles? And El Dorado was one of the runaways along with Vergil and Stephanie, he's the dude with the yellow scarf :D I know he doesn't have any speaking parts yet, but I've kind grown to adore him *squees* Anyways, Any thoughts? Favorite moments or quotes? Mine was probably when Vergil popped in for his appearance :D Please read and review kiddies :D Thank you!**


	10. When Stephanie Isn't Helping

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Thanks A for the review, and also once again to the Wally/Conner lovin KFlova xD I love you KF! I dunno, if El Dorado had parts in the show, I think I'd adore him either way. I think in my story, he's half speaking English and Spanish, because in the Super Friends in the olden days he was suckish at English, so I'm doing the same here. Also, I've started to love Wally and Conner together. Guys, stop stealing the spotlight from Speedbuggy and Rob/BB (They really should have a proper name...BirdBeast? Red and Green? xD I dunno...) Anyways, enjoy the chapter...and don't worry on what El Dorado said and it's not translated, figure it out for yourselves ;D**

* * *

"Esta película es totalmente basura...(This movie is totally garbage...)" El Dorado muttered to himseld, then yawned softly as he leaned back on his seat and glanced at Impulse, "Can we go now?"

"Not yet," Bart whispered quietly as he stared down at the two couples (Was Vergil and Beastboy considered a couple?) and pouted, "Huh, so far, nothing's happening,"

"Amigo, they are obviously just friends watching such a crappy movie together," The Hispanic boy that was not Jaime frowned then folded his arms, then teasingly added, "And here I thought, que quería invitarme a salir en una cita, nena~"

Bart didn't catch the meaning of the other boy's last sentence and whipped his head to face El Dorado, who gave an innocent grin.

"...You sneaky bastard, you better translate what you've said," Bart demanded, ignoring how some people in front of him were trying to shush him.

El Dorado grinned and shrugged, "Nothing nothing, just thought to myself, you only asked me to accompany you and not Jaime?" He chuckled then leaned closer to Bart with a sly smile, "It's like you were asking me to go on a date with you, even if it is spying on Robin, Spoiler, and now Beastboy and Static,"

Bart then leaned back with a pout and managed to push El Dorado's face away then look back at both Robin and Beastboy. The runaway looked at the impulsive boy curiously, observing how Bart was looking at closely. It was either he really liked one of them, or maybe both, OR...he really wanted the two to be together. But why? It had El Dorado thinking at this mystery. And how El Dorado loved mysteries.

xXxXx

Robin felt more than just traught, so heavy on the dis. Great, he sounds like his brother.

He squirmed a little as Stephanie was holding onto his arm (more like latching on it like a lifeline) and leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched in awe at the movie. Honestly, the actor of this movie, wasn't even remotely as terrifying as the Batman himself. Bruce would've killed the movie people for this, were they even authorized to show such a movie, that didn't include him?

"This movie is great," Stephanie whispered as she looked up at Robin with sparkling eyes and a shy smile, "Don't you think?"

Robin raised a brow then shrugged and looked back to the screen, "Not really,"

Stephanie frowned and looked a little annoyed as she faced the screen once more.

xXxXx

"Woah..." Beastboy munched on some popcorn as he watched the screen and Static nodded.

"Yeah, this is way too awesome," He voiced with a smile as he also munched on some popcorn.

xXxXx

Bart sighed loudly as he leaned back into his chair.

"They are both the most boring and complicated people ever,"

El Dorado chuckled, "You don't have to tell me twice,"

xXxXx

Wally breathed softly as he laid back onto the bed, tangled into the sheets in sweat and afterglow of passionate sex as the speedster had a blush and a satisfied look as he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm a horrible...horrible...person..."

A groan was then beside him then an arm pulled Wally closer, pressing their naked bodies together lovingly as a head of a raven haired Boy of Steel nuzzled into Wally's neck happily and kissing the skin there tenderly.

"You're not, you're a wonderful and very beautiful person," Conner replied in a husky tone, as he faced his naked lover to him and cupped his face, kissing the red head's lips gently and smiling as his free hand teasing traveled lower to the red head's back.

Wally bit his lower lip and moaned into the kiss weakly as he felt the strong hand cupping one of his ass cheeks and fondling with it, then broke the kiss as he felt the hard teasing squeezing and kneading and feeling fingers touching his entrance teasingly, still slightly open and hungry for more after being filled with Kryptonian halfa cum.

"F-Fuck..sstop that hnnnngghh..." Wally whimpered in protest, but couldn't help but press back into the touch as he felt once again felt himself harden at the menstruation his muscled lover was playing at.

Superboy then grinned as he moved his body up, letting the sheets move down as he hovered over Wally's body once more and chuckled, "Round two?"

Wally suddenly frowned as he stared up at the man hotly, "God please...I can't take anymore of your cock pounding into me...d-do you have to me so rough?"

"Never heard you complaining Wally," Conner pointed out with a smirk as he pushed the sheets back more from both of them and slowly started to spread Wally's well toned legs apart as Wally blushed brightly at being exposed like this and moaned as he felt Conner teasingly padded his thumbs over his inner thighs and leaning close and peppering love bites and kisses onto Wally's chest and stomach, "Besides, I think you get turned on way easily as I go rough on you,"

Wally arched into Conner's touches as he rolled his eyes with a blush, "You're a brute Con..."

"But you love me that way," Conner grinned a bit as he then gave another sweetfilled kiss as he once more and easily entered Wally, making the speedster cry out in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around the raven head's next and arched into the touch.

"O-Oh fuck..." Wally gasped and felt Conner's first thrusts hitting his sweet spot perfectly and tilted his head back as he moaned, "H-How do you...nghhh shit...keep..ahhh...fi-finding...oh fuck..."

Conner didn't answer as he pushed Wally's knees up, hooking his legs under his arms and started to pound into Wally's tightness and groaning hotly into Wally's ear.

"Fuck...do you know how gorgeous you are like this?..." Conner smiled as he licked and bit into Wally's neck with more of the lovebites already there, "Moaning for me, your body arching more into mine begging for my cock..."

Wally blushed at the words but couldn't help but be turned on by this and mewled in embarrassment Curse this man for doing dirty talk at the same time fucking him like his life depended on it. How does the clone know how to do all this?

xXxXx

Artemis leaned into Kaldur's hug when the Atlantian opened the door to his temporary home and was greeted with a stressed and sad looking archer.

"Artemis, what is wrong?"

The blond sniffed a little then stubborn frowned, looking down, "It's Wally...M'gann told me about him and Conner,"

Aqualad sighed almost knowingly, which made Artemis look at him in suspicion.

"I had a feeling those two have had...history of closeness five years ago before you and Kid Flash were together," Kaldur explained softly and lead Artemis in, "I can understand the pain you are going through,"

Artemis' eyes soften, remembering Tula and embraced Kaldur in comfort.

"We're bad asses who's got our hearts stomped by the people we thought we loved huh?"

"It is ironic, that we are seeking solace with each other," Kaldur smiled a little, "I remembered you were comforting me at the time I had return from Atlantis, now I comfort you at your time of need,"

Artemis smiled as she leaned up and kissed Kaldur's cheek in thanks, "You're awesome Kal,"

"We shall get through this...," The dark skinned merman held Artemis close and smiled, "Together,"

xXxXx

Jaime frowned as he landed near the movie house and changed from his armor to his civvies and sneaked into the back entrance. He was told by Tye that Bart and El Dorado were going to catch the latest movie, the Dark Knight, and he just had to come. HE was the one that should be going to the movies with the speedster, not El Dorado. Just what was Bart playing at?

The Blue Beetle then sneakily peeked from the very back of the cinema as he spotted Impulse and El Dorado, but he then frowned as he also spotted with a keen eye, Robin and Spoiler at the very front, and Garfield and Vergil in the middle row.

Ah, so that's why Bart's here.

_**'Such a waste of time Jaime Reyes, tactic recommended: explode the whole area,'**_Jaime winced at the Scarab's voice and closed his eyes as he tried to silence the thing with his mind, just like Green Beetle taught him.

Jaime then opened his eyes and watched as El Dorado was talking to Impulse and leaning closer, as Bart shook his head and laughed a little, making Jaime suddenly see red.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was held back as the movie manager was pulling him away from El Dorado, who was sprawled on the ground nursing a bloody nose.

"J-Jaime..."

The Blue Beetle looked up to see the fearful looking Bart staring at him in disbelief, covering his mouth with his hands. Jaime then looked around him to see that the movie stopped and everyone was watching, including Robin, Spoiler, Beastboy and Static.

What did he just do?

xXxXx

Nightwing sighed as he stepped into his room, tired from showing Zachary around the place and having to deal with Arsenal joining in the tour and annoying the hell out of him along with Zachary's blunt statements and insults.

How was the boy related to sweet Zatanna?"

The masked hero then sighed as he sat down on his bed and laid down on his back with a relieved smile.

"Hello Nightwing,"

Masked eyes widened and sat up on high alert as he faced the corner and squinted at the figure coolly standing there.

"Who's there?"

Chuckling, the figure stepped into the light and smirked, "Why Nightwing, I'm surprised you don't recognize me after all these years,"

Nightwing's breath hitched and looked a bit lost and confused.

"You...you can't be here,"

The figure raised his eyebrow as he stared at the frowning twenty-one year old, "Why? I used to be on this team you know,"

"But you left!" The dark cladded young man spat out angrily, "You left us! You left me!"

The figure stayed silent and stepped forward with regret in his own masked eyes, "I know...I know..."

xXxXx

Zachary smiled as he watched all this on his magic screen, leaning back on the bed and onto the chiseled chest of his boyfriend and picking up one of Robin's Birdarangs idly.

"Well, well, well, things just most certainly got interesting..."

Arsenal sat comfortably behind his scheming lover, arms wrapped around his waist and watching with a frown.

"I still don't understand why you're going to be roomies with Robin," He looked around the room and back to the blue eyed boy, "We could've just stayed at my place,"

"Nah, besides, the drama all happens in this cave," Zachary muttered then focused on both Robin and Bart, "And these two will make it happen,"

xXxXx

Beastboy watched at Blue was dragged by the movie manager and kicked out from the movie house, and Bart helping El Dorado and was about to check on them when Robin tapped his shoulder with a surprised look.

"Gar, you're here too?" He asked as Spoiler came up behind him.

Beastboy blushed brightly and smiled sheepishly but Vergil came by his side, surprising Robin yet again.

"Hey Rob, glad to see you here,"

"Uh, Static?"

"Ohhhh a double date~" Spoiler smiled then spotted Bart and El Dorado, "More like a triple date plus Jaime, speaking of which, isn't Jaime dating Bart?"

"Steph, you're not helping," Robin sighed as he looked at Beastboy and Static for explanation.

* * *

**Woah, alot has escalated so quickly. And sorry, I couldn't help but post yet ANOTHER Wally/Conner scene, damn KFlova, you made me do this! xD Anyways, gosh who is the mystery person with Nightwing? What is Zachary upto? How will the confrontation between the teens at the movie house will transpire? And will I EVER stop asking questions to myself? Anyways, Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? quotes? Character of the chapter? Please do, and Thank you for reading!**


	11. Oh The Feels, The Feels EVERYWHERE!

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Okay quick notes here, some scenes are separated here because I like to focus on other characters around too, which is why there's a line breaker for each scene. No, I won't do separate chapters for them, I really do it so short if I do, thus I have done this :) But thank you for pointing it out. Also I WILL be revealing Dickie-bird's crush :D Yay aren't you glad I'm not referring him as like 'Figure' and stuff xD Oh and El Dorado isn't Jaime's close friend, that's Tye Longshadow xD But thanks for the reviews KFlova (seriously, I usually give her brownie points for a long review, if you want the same treatment, you better make your reviews longer xD) also to Alphillious for the advice, but I'll just stick to what I know, but thank you anyways :D And at least you understand, that means you're one smart ducky. And of course to jessica499499, glad you like the Bluepulse...just hope you don't kill me after this. Oops, Spoilers! Anyways, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

This was clearly unexpected.

As Robin, Beastboy, Spoiler, Staic, an El Dorado holding a wet towel over his nose and a sad looking Bart sat in the hallways as they waited for Black Canary to come out from her office, Miss Martian looked at the teens in concern.

"What happened you guys?" She asked worried, particularly as her younger brother sat there guilty-faced.

"Blue sort of punched El Dorado in the face and we're all here because we were there," Robin explained then glanced at Beastboy with a sigh, "Although, I'm a bit confused myself actually,"

The door then opened and everyone turned to see Jaime walking out looking frustrated, then glanced up at everyone with a tired look. He then looked over at Bart, who had his arms folded and head turned away with an upset look.

Black Canary popped her head out then called softly, "Impulse, you're next,"

Impulse then stood up, not glancing at a hurt looking Jaime and closed the door behind him.

"Geez, he's cold ain't he?" Stephanie whispered with a raised brow.

"He's only angry because of Bart, he's the one going out with another guy behind his back," Garfield defended as he looked at Jaime in sympathy and patted his arm, "Although, you could've done it calmer?"

"Él sólo estaba espiando cuatro (He was only spying on you four)," El Dorado croaked as both Jaime and Garfield looked at him in a quick glance as Tim and Stephanie looked confused.

"¿Qué quiere decir ese? (What do you mean friend?)" Jaime asked quietly to the runaway, as El Dorado removed the bloody towel from his nose then looked at him.

"¿Quiere decir que usted es ciego? (You mean you are that blind?)" El Dorado raised a brow slightly, "Impulse estaba cuidando al niño Robin y el cambiaformas verde, tengo que decir que mi amigo que piensa que su amante se enamora de cualquiera de los dos chicos o una de ellas...(Impulse was looking out for the Robin boy and the green shapeshifter, I have to say my friend I think your lover is infatuated with either both boys or one of them...)"

Jaime clenched his fist and calmed himself, "Just get out of here jermano, before I give you a black eye too,"

El Dorado shrugged as he got up and walked off, since Black Canary already chatted with him. Beastboy understood every word and looked at Jaime with a confused look.

"You think he was telling the truth?"

Jaime shrugged a bit, "Dunno, although Tye always said he tends to make up stories a lot to piss people off,"

"Maybe that's it then, just to push your buttons more," Garfield reassured, "I mean I've never liked that guy really,"

"Uh," Robin spoke quietly as the two looked at him and Stephanie.

"Oh um, I forgot you guys were here," Beastboy grinned a bit as Jaime stayed quiet.

xXxXx

"Alright Bart, now tell me your side of the story," Black Canary smiled gently as Bart sat on the soft cushioned chair, lying sideways his his head rested on the arm rest and his feet dangling over the opposite side.

"What's there to tell? I went to see a movie with a friend and Blue came along and punched the crap out of El Dorado," Bart shrugged nonchalantly, "That's it, can I go now?"

"Now hold on a minute," Black Canary placed her hand up, and looking at her notepad, "According to both El Dorado and Blue Beetle, they said you went to that cinema to spy on your teammates, Robin, Spoiler, Staic and Beastboy,"

"Vergil was unexpected," Bart waved a hand boredly as he stared at the ceiling.

"Bart, I can sense some tension around you, sort of like your cousin was years ago," The blond woman then moved closer and placed a hand on Bart's arm, "It's not good to mask so much emotions for so long, it'll burst like a dam one day when pushed to it's limits,"

"I'm fine Miss Canary," Bart spoked and smiled up at her, "Nothing's wrong with me,"

"Denial is one of those signs, looks like you're more like Wally than I thought,"

Bart bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, "Have you ever experience something...something that always tends to haunt you even when you're healed from that experience?"

Black Canary looked at him in understanding, "I have, when I was your age and I was still trying to learn my powers. I'll share my story with you, if you share yours?"

Impulse rubbed his eyes as he sighed, and nodded, "So who starts?"

xXxXx

Nightwing stared coldly at the person in hate and hurt.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here,"

"I had to see you," The person spoke then looked around the room, "Do you ever dust this place?"

"Cut the crap already," Nightwing folded his arms as he watched the person stroll to him and sit next to him, "You know I can always kick your ass out of here,"

"Yet you don't," The person grinned slightly as Nightwing huffed, "Dick, I know that you're still in love with me, but I think it's time you actually move on with your life and stop looking for me..."

"Did Wally send you here?" Nightwing muttered quietly, removing his eyemask and sighing.

"Nah, if he did, he'd be here too,"

"Why did you come back Roy?" Nightwing finally looked up at the taller man, "Or should I just call you Red Arrow since you dislike the name so much?"

"Don't give me that Dick," Red Arrow ran a hand through his hand with a guilty expression.

"I told you, I didn't care if your real, clone, or whatever," Nightwing looked at the man stubbornly, "I just wanted you to stay. That's all..."

Red Arrow stared at him for a moment then breathed out, "You know that I can't,"

"It's not because of Arsenal anymore," Dick shook his head and laughed bitterly, "No, it's about the villainess that was your wife and your baby girl right?"

"Jade and Lian are my life now, they mean the world to me," Red Arrow replied with a frown.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that,"

"Look, I know you're still upset and heartbroken, but there are many guys who'd kill to have you as their boyfriend or whatever," Red Arrow reasoned, "Me? I just..."

"Too old for you? Was that what you were going to say?!" Dick shouted at him as he stood up, "Because as far as I can tell, I'm already twenty one and old enough! I just think you don't love me as you said you did and used me!"

"Dick..."

"Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Night-"

"I hate you," Nightwing hissed as Red Arrow's eyes widen, "I hate you Red Arrow, I wish I never had these damn feelings for you! Stop toying with my emotions and run back to your family,"

Red Arrow sighed and stood up, walking to the door then looking back at Nightwing.

"For what it's worth, I did actually love you, but...things change..."

And with that, Red Arrow left.

Dick growled and kicked the bed and grabbed his phone, tears angrily cascading down his cheek as he dialed the only person he so needed right now.

xXxXx

The phone suddenly rang in the room, and a naked body yawned loudly as he lazily reached around for the cellphone of his and sat up, rubbing his wild red hair and flipping the phone open.

"Wal-man here," Green eyes were rubbed tiredly, but then widened at the sounding of the crying voice blabbering over to him, "I'm on my way,"

The speedster quickly hung up the phone and rushed to grab his civvies, ignoring the fact the sleepy clone of Superman sat up, stretching his arms up and watching his quick lover changing.

"Where you off to?" Conner asked gruffly, as Wally was tugging his jeans up and placing a belt around it

"Nightwing called. He needs me," Wally quickly explained as he grabbed his jersey and placed it on.

"He needs you now?" Conner frowned.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand," Wally replied idly as he grabbed his jacket, but was stopped as Conner's hand was wrapped around his wrist.

"Then make me understand," Conner frowned deeply.

Wally looked at him then eyes soften as he slowed down and leaned over and kissed the Kryptonian halfa sweetly.

"Babe, relax, I'm just gonna check on him and run right back to you okay?" Wally reassured and kissed his cheek once more, "Just stay in my room even when Artie comes home, she never comes into my room now,"

Superboy stared at the ginger more then sighed softly, smiling at him weakly, "Just hurry back okay?"

Wally nodded and kissed him once more then raced off.

xXxXx

After discussing with Robin, Beastboy, Static, and Spoiler, they were then sent back to their rooms as Bart just stayed behind and so did Jaime.

Jaime finally stepped to the silent boy and grabbed his hand gently.

"Amante?"

Bart shook a little as he removed his hand from his. Jaime frowned a little and tilted Bart's chin up with his finger and stared down at the sad and fearful eyes of his lover.

"Bart, you're scaring me a little, why do you always seem afraid of me?"

Bart just laughed a little, "No, Jaime, I'm...not scared of you," He spoke softly, feeling a little more open since his talk with Black Canary.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Jaime placed a hand on the auburn haired boy's cheek and stroked it gently, "Please amante, I can't stand seeing you like this, this isn't normal for you,"

Impulse leaned into the touch as he closed his eyes, "I'm scared...for you,"

Jaime looked a little confused, "Why?"

"The Scarab, Green Beetle, the fact that you looked...deadly when you punched El Dorado," Bart opened his eyes and stared into the brown eyes of his boyfriend, "I'm...starting to think that stupid Scarab was the thing that kept you...sane,"

Jaime blinked then snarled a little, "Are you loco?! That-that thing, that parasite on my back! It's been driving me crazy ever since I got it, telling me to kill, destroy to hurt people I care about? Is that what you want?! For me to be that...that man you told me in your time?! And now you're telling me I shouldn't shut him up? The prophecy is over, the Reach is done, they can't touch me no more! I want to be normal again, not having to look like I'm talking to myself and driving people uneasy and afraid... especially you! I can't even hold you or love you without you flinching when I'm in my armor. Green Beetle helps me, and I can't see why you hate him so much."

Bart just stared at him as Jaime then got frustrated.

"The Scarab was always telling me that your stupid and not worth my time, but I always defended you! Because I love you damn it, why are distancing yourself from me and going out with other people?!"

"J-j-jaime..."

Jaime stared down at Bart, and then realized he was grasping at Bart's face painfully and holding onto Bart's wrist with his other hand. He released Bart and stepped back in shock. Bart just stood there shaking and feeling tears, and covered his face with his hands.

"Bart..." Jaime reached out for him but then stopped as Bart looked panicked and steps back.

"T-That's what I'm afraid of..." Bart whimpered softly and stepped back even more, "That you'll turn into h-him..."

And with that, he raced off as Jaime stared at the retreating figure, then quickly got angry at himself and punched the wall.

"Jaime," A hand touched his shoulder and the Hispanic boy turned but then soften at the sight of a worried Black Canary, "I think we need to talk a little more,"

xXxXx

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my room?" Robin asked the strange younger Dick look-alike with his bo-staff up and ready.

"I'm surprised Nightwing hasn't informed you," The boy chuckled then stood up proudly and walked over to the Boy Wonder and leaned forward with a grin, "I'm Zachary Zatara, Zatanna's cousin, and I'm going to be your new roomie until my accommodation is ready,"

Robin raised a brow, "But why me?"

Zachary smiled innocently and shrugged, "Oh, your 'brother' thought it'd be nice of you to give your hospitality to me and all, he spoke quite highly of you,"

Robin blinked then rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Really?"

"Really, really," Zachary winked then twirled his magic wand around his fingers then smirked, "So, Robin, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Robin groaned and looked up at the ceiling, "Why me?"

"Because you're so cute when I annoy you?" Zachary piped up with a chuckle as Robin glared at him.

"You're not helping one bit,"

* * *

**Hmmmm so it's not as interesting as I planned, although I do have a theory about Jaime's future for the show, but if I'm wrong, I'll still keep going with it. Daw my poor babies D: And I know there's not much Rob/BB scenes but there will be in the next chapter, I promise ;D Anyways, Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? quotes? Character of the chapter? I loved the bit with Zach annoying Robin xD Favorite line: "Do you ever dust this place?" xD Oh Roy! Please do, and thank you for reading!**


	12. Is This Going Somewhere?

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Awwww I love your reviews so much :D Like for reals, KF and jessica, you guys are the best ;D So there's going to be a lot of Rob/BB here, I'll fix up Bluepulse in the next chapter. On another note...ah, what was I supposed to say? Oh yeah! I was thinking of how I'd add up any of the Leaguers into the story, like Batman of course :D It'd be interesting...another random note, I felt so mind blown about Jim Harper...damn damn damn, another Roy clone? How many Roys are there? D: lol and um, what else? Oh yeah, since it's a timeskip year, Arsenal grew his hair back to his original state :D Because buzz-cut Roy isn't smexy at all D: And also another note (too many notes, I know) is lol KF, no Wals and Dickie-bird aren't going to have sex...they aren't like Dick and Red in your story...sexual tension...btw, guys, read KFlova's story, Sky is the Limit! Now complete. If you love this story, you'll love hers. Nothing else no? Okay, on with the chapter then folks~!**

* * *

Zachary hummed softly with a cheeky grin as he and Robin walked down the hallways together the next day, as the said Boy Wonder looked sore as hell.

"I still can't believe you did that," Robin muttered as he rubbed his mid-back painfully as Zachary smiled at him with mocking look of an angel.

"I always do it with Roy, although he's not as flexible as you though," Zachary teased as they both entered the kitchen, where Beastboy and Lagoon boy were eating breakfast.

"Yeah well, he's Roy, he can't bend down faster than you can say shoot," Robin winced as he sat down on the chair as the two green boys stared at them, "Why did I have to be at the bottom?"

Beastboy spat his cereal as Lagoon boy choked on the crabcake he was eating.

Zachary rolled his eyes, "Isn't that obvious?"

"But still! It hurts being the bottom you know! And do you gotta be so rough?" Robin protested.

"Uh, Rob, who's the new minnow?" Lagoon boy coughed a bit with a look of awkwardness as Beastboy stared at Zachary, who smiled evilly at him.

"Ah, guys, this is Zatanna's cousin, Zachary. Nightwing recruited him and he's my temporary roomie until Miss M and Zatanna have his room ready,"

Beastboy then frowned then looked at Robin, "Just roomies huh?"

Zachary smiled at this reaction as Robin looked confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah, Rob, no offence, but please keep your sexual tendencies to yourself and your chum. People eat here for breakfast, we don't want anyone throwing up or choking to death on their food," Lagoon boy pointed out with a serious look as Robin blushed brightly and Zachary laughed.

"Haha, you guys are so funny,"

"We were NOT having sex you pervert!"

"Then what were you guys talking about?" Beastboy chided angrily, making L'gann look at him with a raised eyebrow at him.

"We were playing Leap Frogs," Zach smiled innocently as Beastboy glared at him.

"Which is stupid because he always jumps over my back screaming 'LEAP FROG'! every damn time," Robin rubbed his back and sighed, "Man, I've felt like Bats, Nightwing AND Babs kicked my back simultaneously hard,"

"Neptune's beard," Lagoon boy looked embarrassed and sheepish as Beastboy gripped on his spoon tightly, "Well that explains a lot,"

"Ugh, you guys are weirdos," Robin then walked up to the fridge and opened it, bending down a little to browse at the food.

"MMMm that ass," Zachary smiled coyly as he sat next to Beastboy and grinned over at the shifter, "Don't you agree?" He nodded his head to Robin and eyes looked back at the backside of the Boy Wonder.

Beastboy blushed as he huffed, going back to eating his cereal and ignoring the smirking magician. Lagoon shook his head and walked off with his plate of crabcakes, wandering off to find his angelfish.

Zachary then smirked as he twitched his nose cutely and whispered under his breath, "Stnap s'nibor nethgit~"

Robin's eyes widen and stood straight as he felt the lower part of his costume suddenly became too tight as he looked down, his ass and crotch are much tighter looking in both Zachary and Beastboy's points of view. Beastboy blushed brightly and fell from his chair as Zachary chuckled, covering it with a cough.

This was going to be fun.

xXxXx

Nightwing sighed as he looked up at the ceiling silently, his breathing the only thing echoing through the walls of his room.

He remembered last night with Wally.

_Wally immediately raced into the room, seeing his best friend on the floor curled up pathetically and unmasked as he cried his eyes out. Bending down, the red head hugged his best friend with a sigh as Dick clung onto the taller red head with a heart-wrenched cry_.

_"Forget about Red, Dick, he's a lost cause..." Wally prodded with a small comforting rub to his back._

_"I want him back...I don't hate him...I just want him back..." Dick sobbed into Wally's shoulder as he tried to breathe from his choked sobs._

_"I know...but we can't Dick, you know that..." Wally sighed and sat there, just holding the younger man as he cried until he fell asleep._

"Guess Wally left as soon as I slept," Dick yawned then looked down at himself to see he was wearing a white beater and his blue sleeping shorts, "And changed me too," He smiled fondly then got up and rubbed his hair a little, "Welp, time to get up anyways..."

He looked into the mirror then sighed, "Oh Roy..."

Suddenly a knock was heard and Dick blinked as he placed is eyemask on and opened the door and was surprised to see the younger looking Roy Harper standing at the door. The REAL Roy Harper. Not his.

"Hey Arsenal," Nightwing greeted warily as Arsenal rubbed his hair a little looking a little embarrassed.

"Hi, um, can we talk?"

xXxXx

Tye Longshadow rubbed his head as he looked at his best friend just lying on his bed, curled up into the blankets and his face hiding onto a pillow.

"Jaime, you can't hide like this forever," The young Chief spoke softly as he tugged at Jaime's bedsheets, "You know Impulse will be worried if you don't show up sooner or later,"

"I want to go to the Cave today Tye," Jaime whined as he pulled the sheets back again and huffed.

Tye rolled his eyes as he poked at his friend's feet, "Jermano, don't make me grow and squash you," He threatened with a grin, as Jaime looked up at him with a sigh.

"This no time for jokes Tye," Jaime sat up and looked ready to die, "You should've seen Bart's face when I...when I lashed out. I-I didn't mean to but...his eyes...they really scare me...because he's afraid of me..."

"Ese, he's not afraid of you, but the Scarab at your back," Tye reasoned as he patted at Jaime's back, "Look, maybe Bart's right and silencing the thing is making you...rash and acting on instinct instead of thinking,"

Jaime looked at Tye, "Um, since when you were this wise?"

"It's all part of being Apache Cheif," Tye chuckled and waved it off then smiled, "Now c'mon, you're being ridículo ese," The young man then pulled Jaime off the bed.

Jaime sighed and looked defeated. There was saying no to a Chief, an Alpha of the tribe.

xXxXx

Bart sat in between Wally and an annoyed Conner, as the youngest speedster was shaking and looking like he was crying for the past hour.

"I didn't think he'd come here," Wally shrugged at Conner with an apologetic sheepish look as Conner crossed his arms and looked miffed.

"I-I love him you guys, like seriously, b-but he's getting out of hand with the sudden anger over nothing a-and then...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Impulse hiccuped as he hugged Wally tightly and sniffed, covering Wally's shirt with tears and some snots, babbling incoherently in speed speech.

"Do you even know what he's even saying?" Conner asked the older red head as the said speedster was rubbing Bart's back gently.

"Dunno, but I think it has something to do with Blue," Wally frowned then sighed, "I've got to talk to him-"

"Leave that to me," Conner stood up and went to grab his clothes, Wall blushing and covering the blushing Bart's eyes.

When Conner was back in his clothes he walked out the door without a word as Wally smiled a little.

"Y-You're so lucky cuz," Bart sniffed as the other green eyed boy looked down at him, "C-Conner loves you, b-but doesn't get mad at you,"

"Nah, he gets mad, but not for long though," Wally shrugged then stroked Bart's hair brotherly like, "Jaime is the same too, no matter how crazy he gets with that Scarab of his,"

Bart stayed silent then looked up at Wally, "I've got a confession to make..."

Wally blinked at looked at his younger cousin worried, "What's up Bart?"

xXxXx

**Recognize: Superboy, B04**

Superboy quickly entered the Cave and spotted Blue Beetle and Apache Chief walking far from him and the Boy of Steel walked over to Jaime and grabbed the back of his hoodie and dragged him out of there.

"Tag, you're it again..."

xXxXx

Beastboy sat on the couch with folded arms as he watched Zachary hover over Robin with a giggle, making the shifter a little bit peeved at the annoying sight. It was lucky Stephanie had private training with the Bats, otherwise she'd be ripping off this new guy hanging over Robin. But why was Beastboy angry?

"So, you work out Boy Wonder?" Zachary grinned as he felt up Robin's arms, as the masked boy looked pretty annoyed.

"Uh, I kind of have to, since Batman trains me and all,"

"Fascinating," Zachary smiled then looked over at Beastboy then whispered under his breath, "Hcuoc eht ffo llaf yobtsaeb ekam!"

Beastboy then cried out as he was suddenly tipped over as the couch was pulled backwards causing Beastboy to roll backwards with a thud. Robin looked up as the magician beside him silently laugh, and the Boy Wonder walked over to the green shapeshifter worriedly.

"Gar, you okay?" Tim asked as he bent down and helped the animal lover up.

Zachary smirked as he twirled his index finger teasingly behind his back, "Nibor ssik yobtsaeb tel~"

Beastboy suddenly leaned up without warning and planted his lips softly up to Robin's, who blushed brightly as a tomato at the sudden action, eyes widen and body rigid. Beastboy finally came to his senses and pulled back, covering his mouth and gasping softly as he turned around and high-tailed out of there in embarrassment before Robin could say anything.

"Ohhh someone's in the kissy mood," Zachary smiled as Tim glared at him for a moment.

"Shut up Zach, you're no help at all," He spoke then went after Beastboy.

Zachary smile faltered into a calm look then took out his wand and chuckled.

"Oh but Robin, I'm helping out more than you think,"

xXxXx

Superboy and Jaime reached into Wally's apartment, and the door swung open with a dressed back in his uniform, Kid Flash quickly punched Jaime to the face as Superboy looked a little shocked.

"Wally what the hell-"

Bart zoomed in and crouched down to Jaime worriedly as Kid Flash's eyes were heated.

"You've hurt my cousin?!" Wally screamed out loud as he moved the protesting Bart out of the way as he grabbed the front of the now scared Jaime as he was shaken, "I let you near him, how could've I have been so blind that you tormented him in the future!"

"Wally, stop! This isn't helping!" Bart placed a hand onto Wally's arm and trying to get Jaime away from him, "He doesn't know! Just please stop!"

"How you stand to protect him! He tortures you in the future, humiliating you and degrading you like that!"

"Because I didn't know him at the time, and now..." Bart breathed out and teared up again, "He's not the same...but he's starting to be him...because he shuts down the Scarab..."

Jaime felt his world crash down on him as he looked speechless, as Superboy looked at the speedsters in confusion.

"Okay, should I just leave?"

"Supey, you're not helping babe," Wally muttered then looked at Jaime then Bart, "We definitely need Black Canary for this,"

* * *

**What's Zach up to now...and gosh his spells are worse than Zee's *blushes* Ahem, Anyways, Will Black Canary help them? What's up with everyone? What are Zach's intentions? Will Jaime be able to survive Wally's wrath? And what's Arsenal want with Nightwing? And will L'gann find his angelfish? Why am I asking YOU all this? Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? quotes? Character of the chapter? Hmmmmm favorite part would have the be about Zach and Rob entering the kitchen...lol Leap Frog xD Favorite qoute "Tag, you're it again..." xD Favorite character, definitely Zach. Please do, and thank you for reading!**


	13. Glad to Help

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Okay so there's going to be a lot of...well, drama. Why did I put humor anyway? Oh yeah, but lots of romance. So, a lot will be explained too :) Anyways, thanks for the reviews to the usual: KFlova, animatedBB, Alphillious and I think she's new, divinedenstiny :D Thank you so much guys! Grah, sorry if there's so much powerful emotions somewhere here, god the feels, it's because my family and I are watching "A Walk To Remember" D: Why guys whyyyyyyy!**

* * *

Beastboy slammed the sliding doors shut as he raced to his bed and jumped into it, flipping up then landed softly onto it and cried in embarrassment onto the pillow. How could he kiss Robin out of the blue like that? What possessed him to do such a thing?

The vision of that kiss came back to his head as he felt tingling inside and groans once more as he felt his heart racing and his mind all spinny. God what was wrong with him?

A knock was then heard as Beastboy sniffed and looked up, "Go away..."

"Garfield, it's me..." A familiar voice of the Boy Wonder spoke, as Garfield blushed but went to hide under his pillow as he shifted into a mewling kitten.

The door swished open as Robin entered the room quietly, then smiled softly at seeing a cute little kitty curled up and hiding from the raven haired boy. Gosh, Robin thought, Beastboy can be adorable at times. He then sat on the bed and reached out carefully and touched the back of the kitten's ear gently. Smiling, he heard a small purr as the kitten shifted back into a boy and leaning into Robin's touch slightly.

"Gar?" Robin smiled with a little laugh as Beastboy opened his eyes making the Boy Wonder's breath hitch slightly as he stared into them dreamily.

Beastboy felt his own heart flutter and blush slightly, as if seeing Tim in a whole new light. He looked better than Nightwing ever did, just looking at him as if he was the only one he's focusing on. The two smiled at each other with small smile and laughs quietly, lost in their own world. Robin scooted closer and leaned in as he lightly pressed his lips onto Garfield's gently, as the younger boy gasped softly but...let it happen.

They both felt the fireworks.

xXxXx

Zachary smiled as he listened by the doorway and whispered softly with a giggle, "Esir noissap dna evol eht tel~"

xXxXx

Nightwing stepped back as Arsenal entered in, then walked over to the bed and sat on it. The dark haired man shut the door closed as he then grabbed a chair and sat across from the red head and cat there coolly.

"So, talk," Nightwing started as he stared at the younger Roy with a questioning gaze.

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase Nightwing," Arsenal leaned back on his hands, "I know you have feelings for my older and somewhat sexy clone that took my place for oh, eight years, and you're pissed that he's not gay like you and married to the assassin lady that's been trying to kill him and the fact he has a smelly rugrat while you're here miserably alone,"

"Wow, you do cut to the chase," Nightwing said sarcastically as he chuckled, "Is this going somewhere?"

"Yes," Arsenal got up and got onto Nightwing's lap, who's eyes popped out almost out of his mask, as the red head straddled him and smirked, "I'm totally available, I'm young but right for your age since I'm like what, a year or two younger than you physically, I'm waaaaaaay hotter and the original Roy,"

Nightwing just stared at him then raised an eyebrow, "What about Zachary?"

Arsenal laughed and ran one hand through Nightwing's hair, "Well, about that..."

_Arsenal blinked as the younger cousin of Zatanna's walked up to him, grabbing him to the alleyway of Star City and pushing him back against the wall and smirking up at him coyly._

_"Hey Roy, I know your little crush on my cousin's Team leader," He spoke brassily then chuckled, "I offer you my services if you help me with a few things,"_

_Arsenal spluttered in reply then glared at the younger teen, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm no buying anything your selling kid,"_

_"Wanna bet?" Zachary challenged as he pressed his body into the archer's teasingly, "I look just like him...and guess what color eyes he has...I've seen it, and I'm totally giving you some practice for free,"_

_"You little-"_

_"Oh stop acting like a virgin unless..." Zachary then smirked and laughed, "Oh, you are one?"_

_Arsenal blushed a bit then scoffed in denial. Zachary smiled and played with the zipper of Arsenal's vest shirt, "Well...we can totally change that...and wouldn't it be nice to have at least some experience before tapping the dark bird?"_

_The red head sighed, thinking about it for a moment then agreed, "But if this is a trick, I'll be shoving my arrows up your pretty ass,"_

_"Great," Zachary smiled, "Just stick with me, and soon that man will be yours," _

_The magician then looked at the top of the archer's head and pulled out his wand, "But first, the buzz-cut has GOT to go!"_

"So in short, Zachary being here and you agreeing to be on the Team..." Nightwing thought about it for a moment then slightly pushed Arsenal back a bit, "It's been all a ploy to get closer to me?"

"Not entirely, but close," Arsenal admitted.

"You know that only Red Arrow knows me, we haven't really met when you got abducted,"

"I have small memories of you that's for sure," Roy pointed out, "Before I was iced, you were about ten and sleeping on the couch when Ollie and I visited your Daddy Bats years ago. I honestly thought you were the cutest thing in the world and was excited that we'd be working together but..."

"You were abducted by Luthor," Nightwing finished and looked at the boy now looking down and serious.

"Yeah...honestly, it makes sense how my clone had small feelings for you back," The other masked hero shrugged but then leaned his head forward boldly, "But at least my feelings are real, and not fabricated,"

Nightwing sighed then just pushed Arsenal back, "I'm sorry it's just...this is all too much,"

Arsenal blinked and then frowned, "I am giving myself to you, the real Roy-"

"But I want MY Roy," Nightwing shook his head then closed his eyes, "I think you should leave,"

Arsenal frowned and stood up then spat out, "You'll never have your Roy back, he's moved on and forgotten about you. Realize this now before it's too late. When you do, you know where to find me,"

Nightwing opened his eyes and was relieved at the same time lost when Arsenal was gone.

xXxXx

Zachary leaned against the wall as Arsenal approached.

"So, how it go?"

"He didn't wanna try," Aresenal looked at the magician with a sigh, "He's still hung up on Red,"

Zachary sighed, "I told it'd be much easier if I-"

"No, no magic," Arsenal glared as he looked at the young man, "I want this to happen for real, and my way,"

The raven haired boy thought for a little bit then nodded, "Very well, as you wish,"

xXxXx

_It was a dark and cold day as usual in the ashen city of what was left in Happy Harbor as many of the scavengers were picking up anything good or useful for themselves and scraping any leftover foods that have been thrown out by the Reach or the other high masters, the Light._

_And Bart was one of those scavengers._

_He scratched on the edges of his inhibitor color slightly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his gloved hands as he tried to push the heavy object he found. God, if only he could use his super speed._

_Suddenly Bart yelped as he was abruptly pushed back to the ground, landing on his ass as he looked up and paled at the tall and strong build of his daily tormentor and the watcher of all scavengers in case they get out of line._

_Blue Beetle._

_"Hello meat," The villain croaked with a heavy dark chuckle as Bart scrambled back but then cried out in fear as he felt his ankle being grabbed as Blue Beetle pulled the thirteen year old boy back, "I have a special surprise just for you impulsive one,"_

_"P-Please...no..." Bart shook with panic as he struggled and being dragged by the huge armored man, looking humiliated as everyone watched this happening. _

_It was happening again. Just like every other day when Blue Beetle was given permission to settle his moods and entertain himself in this miserable wasteland of a planet._

_"Aw, but little meat, I prepared it just for you," The man chuckled as he then turned on some sort of switch from a little control he was holding as Bart's inhibitor collar lite up and shocked Bart to his core, the boy then screamed out in pain as he wriggled and squirm and tears rolling down faster than how he runs._

_"AAaaaAAahhhhh! S-Stooopppp! Please!" _

_"Oh but meat," The Blue Scarab holder smiled evilly as he picked up the steel whip and chuckled, "The fun's only beginning...well, for me anyways,"_

_As he turned off the shock, watching the boy curl up weakly to protect himself, the whip was raised and the first few slashes echoed through the air, along with Bart Allen's cries of pleas and pain._

Bart sat in silence of Black Canary's office as the four other occupants of the room stared at him. Wally looked down, clenching and unclenching his fists, Conner looked like he sympathsized with the youngest speedster, Black Canary herself looked calm since she heard the story. But Jaime, he was whole different story.

After hearing Bart's story, Jaime couldn't believe that was him in the future. He felt ashamed, self-hatred, heartbroken, sadness, and agony that he was capable for all that. It explained so much.

"That kind of thing became a ritual. Don't know why I was his main target for the torment, but he always came when he was bored of just watching us scurry around like rats or he lets out some steam after some argument with the Reach elders," Bart explained with a pained expression as he brought his knees up and hugged them closer to his body, "H-He would...usually electrocute me, stab my skin off a bit, stripped me bare, prod me in ways that were...so downright moded. And he does in front of the other scavengers as an example. if they planned to step out of line. There were...so many ways of his torture I couldn't name them all. I couldn't take it anymore, which was why I came back here and never wanted to go back,"

Jaime stood up from his chair and rushed over to the boy and pulled him into a embrace and sobbed over him, shocking Bart with a worried look. Wally looked about to go over and rip Jaime off his cousin, but was held back by the blond screamer as she shook her head.

"I-I'm so s-sorry a-amante...I-I didn't know that...¡Dios mío..." Jaime's shoulders shook as he buried his face into Bart's shoulder, hunching over the auburn haired young man, "I'd never...ever...do that to you. It kills me to know my future self did that to you. I...I understand now. It made so much sense when I turn into the Blue Beetle, you are always scared to be near me...when I reach out and touch you..."

Bart sniffed as he wrapped his arms loosely around Jaime's neck and softly cried into him, "I was...I'm s-sorry for not telling you...I-I felt...ashamed and humiliated about it for so long-"

"Shhh mi amor, mi luz, mi todo..." The Scarab holder hushed up then pulled from the warmth and cupped Bart's face gently, staring into his eyes loving and strong, "Bart, I...I promise I won't mess with the Scarab again, the tampering will stop. I'll stop seeing Green Beetle, he'll understand. I'll deal with it, with your help. Dios mio, I love you so much Bart, I'd never want you being scared or hurt again, Te quiero cariño," Jaime breathed out and kissed Bart's cascading tears as he felt his own tears never stopping.

"Jaime..." Bart closed his eyes and hugged the Hispanic boy tightly and sobbed in relief, "I love you. I love you too Jaime Reyes. You and only you, I...I promise to be more open to you, to always count on you and to do everything and anything I can to help you deal with the Scarab...just please...trust me?"

"I'll trust you always amante," Jaime spoke with soft determination as he leaned forward and kissed Bart's warm and trembling lips so tenderly and carefully.

Wally watched with a tender heart as he looked at Conner, who wrapped his arms around him to comfort his speedster. Black Canary finally stepped forward and placed a hand on both the young crying teenagers embracing.

"This is a good start of this process, we can continue this once a week, and move along as we go, to push the past, or in this case, future, aside for now and focus on the present," Black Canary smiled motherly like to them, "I am glad we're having this discussion, it is better to share and have communication about the heavy pains and hauntings of the mind...opening up, is the first step for the road to recovery,"

"We'll take anything Black Canary," Jaime looked up at the woman as Bart hid into Jaime's arms quietly, "Thank you, for everything,"

"Glad to help..."

* * *

**Oh...oh my...my feelings...THEY ARE BEING ATTACKED *hits self and cries* That...that was...heavy...I think I'm going to lie down and curl up and cry my eyes out now. Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? Quotes? Character of the chapter? . Please do, and thank you for reading!**


	14. Long Time No See Dickie Boy

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: **

* * *

Garfield pulled his lips away from Tim's as he was laid back on the bed with the Boy Wonder hovering over him.

"W-Wait..."

Robin looked down at Garfield in concern and sat back, "What's wrong?"

"This...is all too fast for me," Garfield waved his hand as his other hand was placed over his own heart, "Wow, that...that was my first kiss..."

Tim bit his lower lip and blushed, "I-It was my first kiss too,"

Beastboy looked at Robin with a 'yeah right' sort of look, but then eyes widen when he was Tim was for real.

"Seriously?"

"I-I don't go around kissing people you know," Robin rubbed his head and looked down, "I've been training, fighting crime and all that, too busy to do stuff like that...I was never taught, always saved something like that for someone special and knew the time was right,"

The shifter looked touched at Robin's words then smiled as he leaned closer, "W-Well, I'm honored,"

Robin then smiled shyly and leaned over to kiss Garfield's cheek, "So...?"

"Just...give me some time okay? Go slow and start out fresh" Garfield finally said with a blush as Robin smiled triumphantly, "But this also means stay away from Spoiler and Zachary,"

"Why them?" Robin looked at him in pure confusion.

Garfield decided not to go into it and shyly kissed Robin's cheek in return, making the Boy Wonder have a goofy smile on his face.

"Just don't okay?"

"Noted," Tim teased, as Beastboy laughed and hit him playfully with a pillow.

xXxXx

"Eres tan hermosa mi speedster," A voice whispered in the darkness as he leaned forward and pressed soft kissing onto the creamy skin, "Dioses, ¿qué he hecho para merecer un ángel?"

"Ngggh...dude...I-I wish I knew what y-you're...mmmm...saying right now," Another voice moaned quietly as he tilted his head to the side happily.

"Si te lo dijera, entonces no sería divertido mi amor," The first voice chuckled as he kissed up to the jawline then to his cheek softly, "¿Te he dicho lo increíblemente hermosa que eres?"

"Shut up...just shut up and kiss me," The second voiced whined as he reached over his partner and kissed his lips ever so passionately.

xXxXx

"Where did Blue and Imp go?"

Conner blinked as he watched his frantic lover look around worriedly, since Black Canary dismissed them of the therapy.

"I thought they were just here," The Kryptonian halfa glanced around with a frown, now noticing the two teens were missing.

"Gah! Sneaky little demons," Wally snapped his fingers as he pouted and folded his arms, "I bet they went to Jaime's house or something,"

"Wally, calm down," Superboy wrapped his arms around Wally's waist and kissed his cheek softly, "They'll be fine, after all, they need each other now more than ever...just like us,"

The Kid Flash calmed down a bit and leaned into Superboy's warmth, "MMm, when did I get so lucky?"

"I could ask the same thing,"

Wally's eyes widen as he snapped his head over along with Conner looking up calmly as Artemis stood with her arms folded and looking pissed, dressed in her archer's uniform, along with a calm floating Miss Martian and Aqualad behind them looking at the two boys with pity.

"A-Artie?" Wally stuttered out as he moved out of Superboy's embrace.

"Don't 'Artie' me," The blond shook her fist to him but was held back by M'gann.

"Wow, this isn't how I thought our reunion would be," Nightwing suddenly ninja'd his way between Superboy and Kid Flash, looking a bit innocent and smiling.

"Yo, Winged Wonder, not helping dude," Wally spoke after jumping up in surprise and TOTALLY did not scream like a girl, "You little troll, how long have you been here?"

"Since just now," Nightwing shrugged then looked at everyone, "Did I interrupt something?"

xXxXx

Zachary laughed as he looked at the screens, smiling coyly at the sudden events.

"This is getting better than I thought,"

Arsenal watched with a raised brow, particularly gazing at Nightwing longingly. Zachary rolled his eyes at this and slapped at the archer's arm.

"Ow, what?" The red head asked irritated as he faced the blue eyes of Zach's.

"Okay, seriously, the lovey dovey shit is ruining my concentration," The magician snorted annoyingly then smiled, "Should I amp up another opportunity for you my archer?"

"Why are you doing this anyways, for me at least?" Arsenal asked all of a sudden, "And how is it you're okay that I've...we've...done things yet I'm pinning after another guy,"

"Вы совершенно раздражает вы знаете?" Zachary muttered then rolled his eyes, "Were you thinking something sentimental about us or something? I told I'd offer my services for free, no strings or emotions attached. Unless you've grown some feelings for me, then we've got serious issues,"

"You serious?"

"As serious as the guy in that movie with the cutie wizard boy with glasses," Zachary smiled then touched his own chin as he placed on a thinking face, "What we need is a new player on the scene to spice things up,"

Arsenal rolled his eyes this time, "Don't you ever get tired of meddling into people's business?"

"Nah, it's way too much fun," Zachary snickered and winked at the archer, "Besides, you _love _me that way eh?"

"Shut up,"

xXxXx

Bart sighed happily as he snuggled into Jaime's arms as they lied next to each other face to face on Jaime's bed. After the session with Canary, Bart couldn't take it any longer and speed dragged Jaime to his house, quick and easy that no one saw, raced to the bedroom, locking the door and jumping on the bed. Thus how the heavy make out session began. Good thing they were stopped while they could, otherwise, they wouldn't be clothed right now.

"This...is totally crash," Impulse whispered and giggled as Blue was nuzzling and kissing the speedster's cheek, murmuring in agreement.

"Very crash amante," He whispered then looked at Bart with a smile, "I'm glad we've opened up more, I think Black Canary's session pays off,"

"Sorry for crying on you like that though, I felt so moded and embarrassed,"

"Hey, hey, none of that now," Jaime chided as he pecked Bart's lips sweetly, "No more moding okay, crash the mode and all right?"

Bart smiled and nodded as he leaned closer, "Totally,"

xXxXx

Zachary raised a brow as he stood in the Cave's new grotto alone and stared up at a familiar fallen with a calculated look. He decided to curiously explore the place since Arsenal was called out to his mentor, Green Arrow, for a private meeting.

"Hello, and who might you be," Zachary muttered at the holo-graphic image of a young man his age, then glanced down at the silver plate, "Jason Todd, Robin II, fought the great fight to the very end. Will be missed."

Zachary then smiled a bit and nodded in approval, "This will do,"

He suddenly waved his hands.

"Stneidergni dna skooblleps ym eraperp!" And suddenly many books and boogles and shingles of magic stuff appeared, "Won lleps laviver a em dnif!"

He then sat down cross legged to the ground as he saw a book hovering infront of him, turning the pages by themselves as Zachary quickly scanned it with quick and keen eyes then smiled to himself.

"A difficult spell, but perfect either way," He then waved one white gloved hand in the air and softly chanted, "Ddot nosaj dellac eno eht fo sniamer dna senob eht em evig!"

Suddenly a dark powder and white dirt covered bones and grimy flesh appeared before him and landed into the wooden bowl Zachary somehow provided. The young magic user then removed a glove and pressed a sharp knife to his palm and closed his palm over it tightly, watching as the blood formed around it. He then released his hand from the blade and watched the dark crimson liquid flow down the bowl.

"Hself eno sa ekam dna senob eht htiw wolf doolb siht tel,"

Zachary then watched as a white, black, red and yellow lights flow from the bowl as Zachary used his other non-injured hand to wave around and watch as the ingredients mix together. He then grabbed into his pockets a bag of red hair he got thankfully from Arsenal and poured the contents into the bowl. Smiling he then added a strand of cloth from Nightwing's costume, and a piece of hair from the current Robin and placed them in the bowl too.

"Niaga elohw emoceb dna sehsa eht morf esir won, tsol saw tahw eviver gnivil eht morf sgnireffo eseht yam!" Zachary chanted and raised his hands up and winced, closing his eyes as an explosion and a bright light surrounded him.

xXxXx

A red alert blared around the cave and the original memebers of the team looked up in confusion and Nightwing was the first to react.

"It's coming from the Grotto!"

xXxXx

Robin and Beastboy jumped up at the sound of the alarms, looked at each other then took action and ran out the door.

xXxXx

Bart and Jaime blinked as their communicators went off and suited up quickly in their uniforms and raced back to the mountian.

xXxXx

Everyone from the team gathered around the Grotto worried and in panics as Nightwing walked up to the unconscious body of Zachary and some other body, a skinny male with shaggy like reddish hair with black strands, curled up and hiding his face. The leader bent down and checked on the magician, luckily, he was still breathing.

"Dude, who is that?" Beastboy pointed out next to Zachary as he stood beside his sister.

"And why is he naked? Bart asked but then whined as Jaime covered his eyes, which M'gann also did for Garfield.

"Dunno..." Nightwing tilted his head as he crouched over to the new body, then jumped a bit as a harsh hand grabbed his wrist and looked up at him.

Familiar blue eyes stared at him, as the boy then smirked, "Long time no see Dickie boy,"

Tim looked shocked and gulped, "I-It can't be..."

Nigtwing glared at the boy before him as the said boy just kept smirking coolly, "But it is,"

"Awwww why can't I see the naked guy?" Both Bart and Garfield whined as Jaime and M'gann hit their heads softly and both spoke with a sigh,

"Gar..."

"Amante..."

"You're not helping,"

* * *

**What?!...WHAT?! I really do need to lie down now! Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? Quotes? Character of the chapter? I have so many I just can't decide xD Please do, and thank you for reading!**


	15. Restaurant Boy and the Shadows

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews: KFlova (Who I totally brain blasted! :D), Alphillious (lol back!), jessica499499 (Who liked the double 'you're not helping xD), Ex Mentis (I know, but since some of the character's backgrounds, like Beastboy's, was tampered with, I'd do the same for Jason's :D), Elegon (Welcome to reading this story thank you my dear) and finally divinedenstiny (Oh you'll find out now! xD) I love you guys, seriously! Anyways, this chapter is sort of short, but another one will be posted today. Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Jason..."

Nightwing sighed as the boy sat up and chuckled.

"Glad you still remember me," The boy then peeked over the taller man then huffed and stared back at Nightwing, "You seriously replaced me so quickly? Geez nice to know I'm missed,"

Tim stepped forward and smiled a bit and knelt next to his older brother, "I-It's an honor to meet you in the flesh-"

"Huh, it's not an honor to meet you tempy," Jason snorted as Tim's smile faltered and looked slightly annoyed, "So, what, you couldn't be original and copied mine and Dickie-boy's costume? Some Robin you are,"

The Team behind the Bat boys whispered to each other as Bart then giggled, even when his eyes were covered.

"He called him Dickie-boy," He spoke in between his laughing as Jaime rolled his eyes.

"Can he at least PLEASE put some clothes on?" The Blue Beetle spoke with a scowl as he spotted Jason looking at Bart a little too long.

Miss Martian floated over and lent her cape and wrapped it around Jason then floated over to the knocked out Zachary. Jason smiled at the Martian girl then faced back to his so called brothers.

"Good to see everyone's so grown up...and I see commish's kid at the back too," Jason nodded his head to Batgirl walking from the crowd and near Nightwing, "You've grown, old hag,"

"I told you not to call me that..." Batgirl muttered then eyes soften with hope and sadness, "So...you're really Jason?"

"How long has it been?" Jason asked suddenly as he looked around, "There's so many of them now, it's shocking,"

"It's..." Nightwing looked down and sighed, "It's been four years,"

"Four huh?" Jason thought then smiled, "At least Bats and you've killed the Joker right?"

It was silent for a moment and Jason scowled.

"You're kidding..."

"We should take this in private," Nightwing gestured Jason up as he looked at the current Robin and Batgirl with a nod. Soon Miss Martian and Kid Flash saw this and ushered the new and younger members of the squad out, Arsenal then quickly gathering Zachary in his arms and walking up to the infirmary as The Bat family moved out of the Grotto and into the briefing room.

xXxXx

"So, what's the last thing you remember?" Dick asked while his arms were crossed, as Jason was looking into the mirror in his old Robin uniform, mask on and swishing his cape innocently.

"Hmmm? Oh the fact that Joker beat me with the crowbar and the warehouse exploding then nothing," Jason shrugged coolly then looked at Tim, "So, is he going to be demoted to a smaller sidekick as I take back my place as Robin?"

Tim spluttered in protest as Nightwing sighed, "Maybe?"

"Hold on! He can't just take back the Robin position like that!" Tim shouted as he pointed his finger angrily at the calm and dead-panned looking Jason, "If you all didn't remember, he was killed, and respectfully I earned my right as Robin! He can't just waltz back in from the dead and expect the job back!"

"Tim!" Barbra scolded with a frown.

"Haha," Jason smirked widely.

"Sorry Tim, but just for now, Jason is also Robin, at least until we can figure out something and call Batman," Nightwing reasoned as Tim pouted and crossed his arms.

"How is Dad anyways?" Jason asked with a frown, "I can't believe you guys even let that creep that killed me live,"

"It's not like that," Nightwing frowned, "You know that Bats and I couldn't down the road murdering someone, even if it is Joker...we'd be no better than he was,"

"Yeah, so an eye for an eye expression didn't apply here," Jason's eyes harden then turned to Nightwing, "Just tell me where the clown is being kept and I'll be on my way,"

"Revenge isn't the answer Jay," Batgirl spoke up softly, "I know that you're hurt, and fearful but-"

"I'm not afraid," Jason turned to her with a glare, "He took me away from Batman, from you guys, my family...Joker will pay dearly with his blood and life,"

"Enough Jason," Dick shouted as he shook his head, "I won't let you kill Joker, I won't let you become a murderer,"

Jason stayed silent for a moment then sighed.

Tim then piped up with a random angry protest. "You can't have TWO Robins!"

"We can call you Red Robin, since your costume is redder than Nightwing's old costume and Jason's one," Batgirl suggested in a happy tone.

Jason had to snicker out loud and Tim looked at him.

"What?" The third Robin asked hotly, as Jason shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"Nothing, restaurant boy,"

Tim was about to tackle the other teen but was held back by Barbra, as Nightwing rubbed his temples. Oh, Batman will have a field day about this.

"Why can't HE be the Red Robin," Tim argued as Jason blinked and placed his hood connected to his cape up, "I mean he's the one with red hair!"

"Speaking of that, what happened to my hair? I look like a part ginger with some of my blackness" Jason looked back in the mirror with a frown.

"We should be asking Zachary that when he wakes up," Nightwing said as he watched Jason play with the hoodie of his cape.

"Ah, the witch-boy that revived me,"

"He's a magician, and yeah but...the thing is I dunno how and why,"

"Maybe he likes me," Jason teased with a laugh then joked darkly, "Maybe I should be called Red Hoodie instead,"

"How about just Red Hood?" Barbra spoke up next to Jason as Tim felt his temper rise.

"How are all you guys so calm about this?!" He screamed as Jason and Barbra looked at him crazily.

Nightwing watched them as he then pinched the bridge of his nose. He seriously needed Zatanna right now.

xXxXx

Zachary opened his eyes and frowned when he saw white ceiling and lights above him. He then looked around cautiously then sighed in relief. He was in the Cave's Infirmary. Sitting up lightly, he rubbed his head a little then paused as he felt a presence in the room.

"Annataz flesrouy laever!" Zachary called out with his eyes glowing as Zatanna suddenly yelped and fell to the floor with a clumsy thud, "You seriously need to work on your cloaking dear sweet cousin of mine,"

Zatanna groaned then stood up groggily then whispered slightly, "Nowd uoy dnib-"

"Llaw eht ot nip!" Zachary quickly spoke as Zatanna yelled and magically was pressed into the wall, and growled in annoyance, "You should know better than going against me magic to magic Zee, I'm strong than you OR Uncle,"

"Screw you!" Zatanna chewed out, "What were you thinking by releasing such power like that!?"

"I revived my very own undead slave, just like in the movies," Zachary yawned boredly as he looked at his fingernails idly, "Should've thought of learning that spell too huh?"

"Using that power of magic might attract dark magicians, and you know that!"

"It won't," The younger Zatara responded in seriousness, "Just stay out of my way Zatanna, and I promise I won't send you into another dimension...again,"

He then waved his hand and made Zatanna disappear from his sights. He then closed his eyes then opened them as he felt a heavy wave hit him then placed a hand to his heart and breathed out harshly.

"Ra's Al Ghul..."

Zachary stared as the dark shadows that surrounded him then smirked, "Angry that I revived Jason Todd before you? He will not be under your control Ghul, your shadows can't touch me-Enog eb swodahs!"

And the shadows suddenly screamed in a banshee like manner and disappeared as the room was lit normally. Zachary felt a little faint and placed two of his fingers onto his forehead, feeling the headache coming on as blood flowed down his nose.

"Much p...power has been used...b-but worth it..." Zachary smiled in victory and closed his eyes and fell into blackness.

xXxXx

Jason felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Jason?" Dick asked in concern as Tim and Barbra looked at the both of them.

"I just have a feeling someone..." Jason trailed off then shook his head, "Nothing, forget it," He then turned to his so called siblings and smiled, "So, when do I get to kick some ass around here?"

* * *

**Red Robin, I got the joke of Jason calling Tim 'Restaurant boy' from a Bat-fam comic on deviantart :D Credits go to them actually. And we can see Zachary isn't all fun and games like we thought. Next up, more drama AND a fight! ;D Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay for action! Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? Quotes? Character of the chapter? Favorite part is the nakkie Jaybird xD Oh Jason~! Please do, and thank you for reading!**


	16. You're Crashin' Helping

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Okay so I FINALLY got the new chapter up. Sorry guys for not posting it sooner, I was tired and moded from the preparations for my schools events coming up, and I had my arson practice to uphold. God my body is so sore. Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews from jessica499499 and Ex Mentis :D You lovely people are awesome! Anyways, I also wanted to add, there was one Jason separated that had red hair right? I saw some pictures in deviantart, can someone explain that? Also, another note, wow, this story has gotten popular huh? Anyways, enough of me ranting, on with the story!**

* * *

"What you think they are talking about in there?"

"I don't know, but it must be pretty crash!"

"Owww, stop squishing me!"

"We should not be spying on their discussion,"

"It's not spying, just curiously listening,"

"That's spying ese,"

"I think I have to agree with Kaldur here,"

"Shut it M'gann, we know you are wanting to listen too,"

"I'm so bored right now,"

"What are you doing?"

Kid Flash, Impulse, Beastboy, Aqualad, Arsenal, Blue Beetle, Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy all blinked as they turned simultaneously at Black Canary, Red Tornado and Captain Marvel staring at them curiously.

"Uhhhh," Wally and Bart rubbed their heads with sheepish grins.

"We're trying to hear about this Jason Todd guy," Superboy answered bluntly, as the three 'Den Mothers' looked at each other in surprise then back at the Team.

"Jason...Todd?" Black Canary voiced with wide eyes.

"Does Batman know about the return of the second Robin?" Red Tornado inquired stoically.

"Not yet," Aqualad informed with a frown, "But I believe Nightwing will make sure to contact him as soon as their talk with one another is finished,"

Th door then suddenly opened as Bart, Jaime, Roy, Garfield, Wally, Artemis and Miss Martian fell down to the ground in front of the Bat siblings, making Tim and Nightwing shake their heads as Batgirl and Jason laughed.

"Wow, this is the Team?" Jason laughed a little with a devilish smile, "Not as perfect like you said they were Dickie-boy,"

Nightwing sighed again tiredly as Tim rolled his eyes, Jason saw this and growled.

"Got a problem restaurant boy?"

Bart and Garfield blinked in confusion, "Restaurant boy?"

"Long story," Barbara shrugged innocently as Jason snickered once more and Tim looked ready to kill him.

Jaime raised a brow when once again as everyone was getting up and dusting themselves off the ground, Jason was staring at Bart curiously and giving off some evil smirk, one Jaime recognized in Nightwing's face when he's trolling some people or blackmailing them. And Jaime didn't like it one bit, but he had to stay calm before he decides to break Jason too like he did with El Dorado. Jason seemed to sense someone glaring at him and glanced at Jaime coolly then darkly smiled and looked away. God did he piss the Scarab holder off.

"Anyways, Team and Den Mothers," Nightwing placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, "As you all know, this is Jason, he's also going to be a Robin along with ummm, our own Robin,"

"Wait, ain't that confusing then?" Captain Marvel asked with a light scratch of his head.

"Well-"

"What my big ass of a brother means is, It's okay to just call me Jason and call this Robin 'restaurant boy'," Jason explained as he jerked his thumb to the seething Tim.

"Yeah, um, why do you call Robin that?" Beastboy asked curiously, as Robin the Second glanced over at him.

"I'm glad you asked that because-"

"Ignore him, he's a jerk," Tim cut him off with a huff and shook his head, "Everything he spouts out is a load off-ACK!"

He then screamed out with a squeak as suddenly his body was pinned to the wall by red and yellow shurikens, his arms and legs pinned back tightly as Jason smiled innocently, holding up one of the ninja stars.

"Oops, did I do that?" Jason grinned twistedly, as he threw the other one near Robin III's head just slightly.

"Jason..." Nightwing warned as Barbara helped Tim out, who was shaking like a leave.

"Dude, I remembered Jason being more...bratty than deadly," Kid Flash piped up with a narrowed gaze, "And what's up with the red hair now?"

"That's what I've wanted to ask Zachary, and other important questions too," Nightwing replied, then turned to Miss Martian and Arsenal, "Is he in the Infirmary?"

"Yes," Miss Martian nodded.

"Safe and sound asleep," Arsenal also added as he stared at Nightwing, and the said leader looked away a bit.

Jason frowned a little and observed the archer a little. Was this the same Red Arrow he remembered when he was alive? No, this one was a bit on the short side but slightly taller than he was. But he did give the same dopey kicked the puppy expression (well, only Jason could see) that Dick would give to Red Arrow back. So who was this Roy Harper look a-like? A clone? Or...was this the real Roy Harper everyone discussed before?

"We should wake him up," Artemis shrugged, "Has anyone called Zatanna about this,"

"She's with Wonderwoman on a intergalactic rescue mission," Nightwing explained as he typed into his arm as a holographic screen appeared, frowning a little, "It's impossible to contact her at this time,"

"I want to see the magic boy," Jason muttered as everyone looked at him.

"But why though?" Miss Martian asked in wonder.

"...To kick his bastard ass for messing with my hair," Jason suddenly had a knife twirling in his hands swiftly.

"Where did he get that?" Superboy asked with a confused look as Wally nodded in agreement.

"I love knifes, they make me feel all tingly inside," Jason purred with a chuckle as he placed the blade near his cheek and cooed over it then threw it to Tim, barely missing his ear.

"DAMN IT JASON!"

Jason cackled darkly and ninja'd his way out.

Wally and Bart gaped then looked at each other.

"What is it with Robins ninja'ing out and cackling like a high Joker Jr.?" Bart questioned with a pout as his cousin shrugged.

Black Canary finally got out of her surprised stupor and looked at Nightwing, "You, Red Tornado and I need to talk. Now."

Captain Marvel scratched his head a bit then looked at the others of the Team, "Ah, let's go and do something guys while the adults talk,"

xXxXx

Zachary opened his eyes once more groggily as he sat up from his bed and looked around quietly. What happened again? Ah yes, he remembered. The shadows of Ra's Al Ghul and seeing 'Zatanna'. The magician shook his head as he grabbed tissues from his bedside and wiped the dried blood from his nose and gently got out of the bed. He then walked over to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Pu naelc~" He muttered as his face was cleaned and his hair was primped back into his normal slicked back self, and his clothes were uncreased. He then twitched his nose a little at a presence then glanced using the mirror and smiled.

"Ah, mind slave," He laughed as he saw Jason in the shadows, "Glad to see you up and running,"

"I am not your mind slave," Jason drawled as he kicked off from the wall and walked over to the shorter boy, "God, does anyone tell you that you look like a younger Dick?"

"I should presume that's Nightwing's I.D. and not an insult," Zachary raised a brow.

"Why did you revive me?" Jason asked bluntly.

"Why, you wanted to stay dead?"

"Not the point here,"

"I believe it is," Zachary smiled cutely as he swayed a bit teasingly, "Because wouldn't you like your petty revenge on the man that murdered you?"

Jason's breathing hitched as he grabbed the front of the magician's shirt and growled as they were nose to nose.

"Tell me what you know magic boy, and I promise my knife won't dig too deep in your throat," Jason then had a knife to the raven head's neck out of nowhere.

"Mmm, I like this dark side of you, I always thought you'd be another boy scout like the other two Robins," Blue eyes looked up to the masked ones calmly as he leaned into the blade's touch with a smirk, "And I'm not afraid of your pathetic threats, but I will tell you anyways because I'm going to help you,"

"Why should I trust you little bastard?" Jason pressed the blade further, watching the blood being drawn.

"Arsenal asked the same thing," Zachary mused then smirked, "Besides, I have the information and you need it. So not much of a choice huh?"

Jason scowled but pulled the knife back and watched as Zachary muttered under his breath as his wound healed.

"Fine, but you better not be shitting me on this magic boy,"

"Please, call me Zach," The magician smiled widely, "Or, if you prefer, you can call me master,"

"Fuck you,"

"Let us go," Zachary chuckled in amusement and raised his hands up, "Mulysa mahkra eht ot su ekat~!"

And with that, the two vanished into the light.

xXxXx

Tim watched as Dick, Dinah and Red Tornado close the door and were now in the briefing room, as he and the other members of the team sat in the kitchens as Captain Marvel was helping Miss Martian cook dinner. Many others of the team joined in as well.

"I'm starting to get suspicious about Zachary being here," He spoke quietly as he stretched a holographic screen from his arm and typed, "I mean, what do we exactly know about him besides being Zatanna's cousin?"

"The little minnow is a strange one, isn't he?" Lagoon boy piped up as he then leaned over M'gann and kissed her cheek lightly, as the Martian girl giggled.

"Noted, because the guy seems to always pick on me somehow and uses magic on Robin," Beastboy waved his hand up in exasperation.

"Wait, he used magic on me?" Robin asked then it suddenly dawned to him, "Was that why my clothes tightened this morning?!"

"Okay I don't even want to know," Jaime wriggled his nose in awkwardness then frowned, "What I want to know is more about this other Robin, I mean is he really THE Jason Todd? Or maybe some sort of evil clone gone wrong,"

"I wished I could've got a sample of DNA from him, then I would know," Tim frowned as he typed more into his holographic screen.

"That was the real Jason Todd," M'gann spoke out load as she stirred into her pot, "I read his mind, and it confirmed memories of his past,"

"Yeah, but they placed memories on Red Arrow too to make it convincing to be Speedy" Wally chided then folded his arms, "Something smells awfully fishy,"

"You're telling me," Artemis glared at him as Wally glanced at her and looked away, "Can I talk to you alone?"

Wally was about to protest but then winced and chanted 'ow, ow, ow, ow!' as he was being dragged away by the ear. Conner looked at them worriedly but then growled as he felt a force probing his mind and blocked it out painfully, hearing M'gann squeak and smirked.

_'Don't you dare touch my mind M'gann,' _He thought forcefully at the Martian as L'gann was looking over to his angelfish worriedly as said girl was holding her head a bit with a groan.

"Okay so, what now?" Impulse asked with a frown then blinked up and looked at Arsenal, "Hey! You know the new guy right?"

"What's it to you?" The archer asked with folded arms.

"Wait, yeah! You were there with Nightwing and I when Zachary arrived," Miss Martian suddenly joined the conversation, rubbing her head a little as Captain Marvel took over cooking, "What do you know about him?"

"Maybe their boyfriends?" Bart suggested jokingly, but saw the serious face of Arsenal then raised his hands up, "Dude, I was totally joking,"

"Look, I don't know much, but we...we have history,"

"Okay, that doesn't help much," Tim scoffed then blinked as he looked at the camera's for the Infirmary and turned to the team in panic, "He's gone!"

Everyone was on high alert as Batgirl swiftly left to tell Dick and the other two Den Mothers. Everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the kitchen as Captain Marvel pouted.

"Awww man, I just finished the dinner," He whined but then yelped as Impulse rushed back in and finished all the food in ten seconds, burped then smiled

"Thanks Cap, you're crashin' helping~!" He waved then followed the rest of the team out, leaving Captain Marvel dumbfounded.

* * *

**Remember when I said there would be a fight? I lied, it'll be in the next chapter. You just got trolled xD But the drama is at least there. Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter. Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? Quotes? Character of the chapter? Favorite part for me is when the team was eavesdropping xD Even Aqualad. My character love has to go to Jason again, and Zach! So please do, and thank you for reading!**


	17. Crossing the Line

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: Okay, so I've written and made up Zachary's past. It didn't say much of his parents, so I used up a sad story line. Just watched Under the Hood :) So you'll be seeing some similar talks here too. Hmmmm what else? Nothing? Okay, oh! And thanks for the review KFlova :) I hope you feel better with this chapter~**

* * *

Nightwing was in the middle of explaining things to Black Canary and Red Tornado, until Barbara burst in the room in a panic.

"Nightwing! Zachary is gone!" She cried out as the three other occupants of the room paled.

"What?! How?!" Nightwing demanded with a frightening glare that rivaled to Batman's as Tim approached behind Batgirl with a pant.

"N-Night...J-Jason's gone t-too..."

Nightwing never felt more heavy on being less than traught in his life.

"I WANT you guys plus Miss Martian, Lagoon and Arsenal on Alpha squad with me to the Bio-ship and search for Jason. Beta squad Beastboy, Impulse, Artemis, Blue Beetle, Aqualad and Superboy will look for Zachary...NOW!"

xXxXx

"Wow, Arkham looks mighty creepy," Zachary mused as he and Jason looked beyond the dark building that was the asylum.

Jason shook his head as he stepped to the gates and prepared his pistol hanging from his utility belt as Zachary hopped in his steps behind him. The two guards near the gates spotted the two teens and raised up to stop them, but before Jason could reach down to shoot them, Zachary raised his hands up and whispered harshly 'Peels ot og!' and the guards immediately fell to the ground with a thud.

"Wow, nice one magic boy," Jason nodded, impressed.

Zachary ignored him and once and muttered "Nepo setag," as the force wretched the iron bars open and the magician quietly stepped in, as Jason walked in step with him.

"Hey, what's with the quietness all of a sudden?" Jason whispered to the dark haired male curiously, "I thought you'd love to run your bitchy mouth to me,"

"I didn't think you love my bitchy mouth," Zachary smirked at Jason, who scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're twisting my words around,"

"Whatever," The magician looked around as they walked down the dark hallways, "This place is seriously weirding me out,"

"Yeah, well, we'll be out of here as soon as I see the life leave the clown's eyes and my knife decorated with his blood," Jason muttered as he flipped his small dagger up as Zachary waved his hands a bit silently, "What are you doing?"

"Silent sleep spell to anyone else guarding the building," Blue eyes looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What you think a place like this wouldn't be heavily guarded?"

"All I want is to just kill Joker. Period,"

"You are really a dense one aren't you? Shoot first then ask questions later?"

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't ask you to come with me,"

"Then you wouldn't have the advantage like me to get in here, you'd be caught faster than you can say 'Holy shit Batman'. At any rate, I wanted to come,"

"God, you're annoying,"

"And you're a brute,"

Jason made a face then smirked, "A hot brute?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you're twisting my words," Zachary repeated mockily and smirked.

The two then reached a dark hallways and saw an only door at the end, very lit and read: 'Danger! Keep Out! Cell: Joker'.

"You sure you're going to do this?" Zachary spoke quietly as Jason walked ahead.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this if I ever came back alive, and Bats and Dickie-boy didn't kill him,"

Zachary swiftly stood in front of him then stopped him.

"What? You gonna go into a speech too and tell me that I shouldn't do this and that I'd be no better than Joker?"

"I wasn't," Zachary shook his head, "I was going to say I won't think differently of you if you kill him,"

"Good-"

"But," The magician cut him off with a serious gaze, "It won't satisfy you. You'll end up wanting more. Killing for revenge doesn't stop by just killing just one. You'll end up making excuses just to sink your blade into flesh and tear it, cut it to pieces, to spill and shed unnecessary blood. To the point where innocents are next in line,"

Jason looked at the magician questionably as Zachary sighed.

"I know a guy just like you. Screwed over by a bad guy and wanted revenge. But in the end, he didn't kill him, just gained satisfaction. But," Zachary's eyes darken a little, "I've crossed that line however. I've killed my own parents,"

"You...what!?" Jason stared in shock, but hid it with a scowl. He wondered why the Zatara was telling him this.

"When I discovered my abilities, that I was like my cousin and uncle..." Zachary smiled warily, "I thought I had the ultimate power to do anything, and always get what I want...my parents...oh how I hated them so. You know like all parents, they were really strict on me...more than any parents in the world. They don't know of Zatanna and her father to be real magicians, and they didn't like it, like performing witchcraft or some nonsense like that,"

He then looked at his hands and tightened them into fists.

"My parents were strict Catholics too, believed to be faithful children and servants of God. Such fanatics, I thought, it was ridiculous. I was young then, didn't understand most things...but every time they grounded me harshly, keeping me locked in my room starving me, punished me for doing little wrong things that was against the Lord...I got angry. Then I thought 'Hey, I'm magic now, they are not the boss of me'...then...one night my father got angry that I was practicing magic, believed me to be a devil worshiper as my mother was about to exorcise me, thinking I was already possessed by the devil...I lost it,"

Jason's eyes soften a little, but then stopped himself and just continued on listening. It was surprising how calm Zachary was telling his sob story.

"I crossed the line. It was an innocent thought of 'I wish you were never my mommy and daddy' but...there were thoughts that I just wanted to kill them...and I did..."

"Hey, you didn't know-"

"But the thing is, I did. And I was twelve. Feeling that, I was overpowering my father, it felt... euphoric, like the adrenaline rush and the feeling of being on top of the world. I wanted more of it. Then I aimed for my mother, but luckily Zatara stopped me in time. He took me in after that. To keep me from killing even more and control my powers wisely. My father of course died, but my mother is in the hospital now in a...well, let's call her a vegetable for now," Zachary then breathed out then looked at Jason, "It may not be the same situation, but one thing is clear. Revenge, isn't as satisfying as you think it is. Once you go through that, you'd never stop. But when you do stop, there will be nothing left in you, your humanity...diminishes, and you're nothing but primitive,"

Jason frowned deeply, "I'm not talking here about killing more villains I'm only here to kill Joker. Just him. I'm tired of Batman letting him live and creating more graves. Friends and families died in his hands, and he needs to be stopped,"

"You say that now," Zachary shook his head, "But soon you'll say, 'What if another Joker comes?' Then you'd go around and killing them too. What about that Harley Quinn, would you kill her too? Or his henchmen? What? Tell me Jason..."

"They didn't kill me, torture me, or anything!" Jason argued with anger.

"But what if they do? To someone like Nightwing, or Batgirl...or even the other Robin?. And eye for an eye after all, they could even go for Batman. Revenge is a never ending cycle Jason,"

Jason's eyes widen slightly but frowned and moved away from Zachary and walked to the door.

"Remember, you'll never come back once you cross the line..." Zachary whispered softly as Jason paused for a bit, then kept walking.

The magician watched carefully with a calculated look but followed behind him. Jason pulled out his pistol and shot at the locks and kicked the door open with baited breath.

Sitting with a tight metal straight jacket on, was the man that killed him. Or, at least, most of what was of the man. His paint of his face was running, his green hair disarray and sticky looking. The clown opened his eyes slowly, the strange black beady eyes widen just like his smile, his ruby lips shining as he showed the wide yellow set of teeth.

"Visitors? I didn't think I'd get anything," He croaked with a dark chuckle and grinned, "You're not the new bird boy...no, you're the birdie who's wings I clipped years ago..." He then looked at Zachary up and down, "And you brought a Zatara brat too~"

"Raeppa rabworc a ekam!" The young Zatara held his hand out as a certain weapon poof magically in his hand as Jason's eyes widen as he was handed it by the magician.

"What..."

"Do what you must," Zachary nodded and turned around, "I will wait outside until you are done,"

The Joker then cackled as he watched this, "OOhhhh are we playing a game? Let's play a game!"

Jason stared at the retreating figure for a moment then turned back to the laughing joker with a look of hate. He then raised the crowbar over his head and proceeded to slam it back down hard onto the clown, enjoying the cried of pain and agony from his murderer.

xXxXx

"_Superboy to Nightwing, we've located Zachary. His communicator says he's in Arkham Asylum,"__  
_

"Roger that Superboy," He spoke in his ear-piece then looked at Miss Martian, "Set course to Arkham Asylum,"

"Right on Nightwing," Miss Martian controlled the Bio-ship and turned in her course.

"Why would he be there?" Robin III asked quietly as he then looked at his holographic screen, "Huh, it says Jason's utility belt signal is also in Arkham..."

Nightwing paled, "AH! I'm an idiot!" He shouted and turned to Miss Martian frantically, "Step on it Miss M!"

xXxXx

Jason roared out in anger as he stroke down the crowbar again and again at the castrated clown, as he watched blood splatter and how the Joker's wounds and cuts were deepening with every blow. Zachary watched by the doorway with a ghostly look in his eyes at the brutal violence, but kept quiet and let the other teen do his thing.

"You end here Joker," Jason hissed as he stomped his boot down onto the Joker's head, glaring as the Joker just weakly kept laughing at him mockily, "Once and for all, no one will be hurt or killed by you ever again,"

Zachary breathed as he shut his eyes, hearing a gun being cocked but then opened his eyes as he felt a strong presence behind him and turned quickly as he raised his hands at the ready.

"Pu dleihs!" He cried out as a blue force field surrounded him as his eyes glowed and watched with wide eyes as a familiar beautiful tanned skin woman approached him.

The woman smiled as her eyes glowed blue softly and raised her hand up, "Put your shield down beautiful boy," She spoke softly with a sultry and sweet voice.

Zachary tried to look away and cover his ears but it was too late as his eyes dilated then clouded over his hands dropped to his sides and the shield disappeared.

"Good boy," The woman cooed as she approached the boy and stroked his cheek as he just stared into space, "Now, come with me,"

Jason turned, distracted as he then got his dagger out, "Queen Bee!" He then saw Zachary walking away with the woman and was about to run after them but felt a dark grip holding his body tightly and growled as he heard a high pitched laugh and shifted his head to see a lanky boy with a weird hairstyle and was wearing all back.

"Klarion," Jason growled as the boy had his hands raised and levitated Jason up in the hair.

"Awww you know my name Robin reject," He cackled and threw Jason to the wall hard, "But we're not here for you,"

"Klarion, enough, we have the Zatara boy," The voice of Lex Luthor piped up, "Grab Joker and let's go,"

Klarion muttered curses as he used his magic to levitated to beaten up clown and walked out as Jason was struggling to get up. And soon, the villains and Zachary were gone.

Jason rubbed his back a bit with self anger but then blinked as he heard footsteps and looked up to see Nightwing and the Team running to him.

"Jason?! What happened?! Where's Joker?! And Zachary?" Nightwing waved his hands spazzy like.

Jason's eyes narrowed and looked down, "They were taken by the light..."

* * *

**GASP! The light is back!? *faints* Oh noes and Zachary is taken, but why? And what do they want with Joker? Please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? Quotes? Character of the chapter? So please do, and thank you for reading!**


	18. The New Brat in the Light

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: As I've said, I made up the story of Zachary's past :D Haha. Anyways, we've got a special guest here, I know I've used him in my other popular story, The Leader or the Criminal, but I've decided to change him a little ;D You'll see very soon who it is. Thanks for the review as always KFlova, and where are my other reviewers hmmm? Got bored already? lol, c'mon guys, review me~! Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"What?!" Nightwing screamed out, "The Light?! Are you sure?!"

Jason nodded as the Team were piled up in the Bio-ship as Superboy, Kid Flash, Impulse and Beastboy were riding on the Super-cycle behind them.

"Yeah, I was gonna finish Joker off then...they happened,"

"I thought they were done for, along with the Reach," Blue Beetle spoke worriedly, looking out the window to see Bart riding behind Wally and looking a little dark in the eyes, fear already kicking behind the goggles of his.

"Well, I guess they aren't, and it means that if the Light are back, maybe some of the Reach have survived," Artemis spoke quietly, shivering, "And...would that mean, that Black Beetle is back too?"

Everyone started to question each other even more in concern.

"Lex was there too?" Arsenal gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "What did he and the Light want with Zach?"

"And Joker too," Tim questioned with the archer as everyone started talking among themselves loudly and worriedly, almost in angry panic.

"QUIET!" Nightwing shouted over them, as the Team blinked and looked at him.

"_Hey, not to sound like I'm not helping at all but, shouldn't we call Zatanna now that her cousin was kidnapped?" _Wally spoke through their intercom as the Super-cycle, or Sphere as she was known, flew next to the Bio-ship.

"Negative," Nightwing spoke, "She's on a mission, we could jeopardize her if we do call her. At any case, we will get Zachary back,"

"_No matter how annoying he is,_" Beastboy muttered in the intercom.

"He isn't annoying," Jason defended with a growl as Batgirl looked at him questionably, "He's just stupid..."

Tim looked over at Jason with a raised brow and a look of curiosity at Jason's calm attitude. Nightwing then typed into a holographic screen and looked at some maps.

"We need to find out where Zachary could be, if we know where he is, then we'd know where the Light are hiding,"

"The thing is, Zachary's tracker isn't blinking," Tim also had this holographic screen up, "It must've fallen off or he turned it off himself,"

"_So that's it then?!_" Bart spoke in the intercom this time, "_We're just gonna wonder around without knowing where they are?!_"

"The Metropolis Library, the forbidden area down below," Jason drawled in a dazed state as everyone then looked at him strangely.

"Jason?" Nightwing touched his brother's shoulder with a frown.

Jason shook his head then nodded, "I think I know where they might be!"

"How would you know?" Batgirl asked with a tilt of her head.

"Call it an intuition," Jason nodded then looked at the window, "I just...have this itching feeling about it, like it just popped in my head all of a sudden,"

Nightwing then turned to Miss Martian and nodded, "You heard the man, let's go,"

xXxXx

Zachary stood in waiting with glazed eyes and a stiff body, as Queen Bee stood beside him and Klarion stood on his other side with a smirk.

"Well done my friends," A voice boomed with a dark chuckle, as Vandal Savage stepped into the room and observed the frozen magician, "Magnificent,"

"What are we doing with a Zatara brat anyways?" Klarion complained a bit, "And with the clown too?"

"Joker is essential for our plan, as soon as he is shaped up again and awake," Savage explained then looked at the glazed eyes of Zachary and tilted his head up, observing him slightly, "And this boy is the key responsibility to our new recruit,"

The leaders of the Light then turned as footsteps approached them as Deathstroke entered silently, then gestured a figure to come in front of him to show the Light leaders. The figure shyly stepped into the light, revealing a calm pale looking boy in his teens, golden hair spiked a bit as his void like eyes stared at them dead-panned. He wore the same uniform as the taller mercenary but without the copper color, but dark purple.

"Joseph..." Deathstroke calmly spoke as the boy nodded.

As if he knew what the man was asking for, he then slowly walked over as Queen Bee and Klarion stepped aside with skeptical looks and stepped to Zachary. Leaning close so that the boy was face to face to Zachary. Staring into the blue eyes that suddenly looked clear and aware, Zachary was about to shout but froze as he stared into black and neon emerald eyes staring back deadly and cold, as soon disappeared and phased into Zachary, letting out a short pained scream, then...was silenced.

Everyone in the room was in shock, except for Deathstroke, who nodded in approval. Zachary's head then rose up as he opened his eyes, revealing black and neon green eyes shone brightly.

"The body is in my control as planned," The voice of Zachary and a light softspoken male mixed together in a unison said with a cool collective manner, as Savage laughed and clapped.

"Well done, Deathstroke old friend, well done," He then turned to the mercenary with a smirk, "I'm impressed your son has such an ability,"

"Wait, we're going to trust this brat?" Klarion pointed at the possessed magician with a cry, "First Cheshire, then Aqualad...we cannot trust another offspring of anyone's here!-"

"But unlike them, this one was trained to kill and infiltrate to perfection," Savage gestured respectfully to the boy, "Besides, Psimon made sure that Joseph will not stray from the Light,"

He then turned to Deathstroke, "He knows what to do?"

"Indeed, he has researched and studied the sorcery behind the Zatara boy, Joseph knows and learned how to enhance the powers without speech and more,"

"Very well," Savage nodded, "Send him on his way,"

"Joseph," The mercenary drawled at the boy.

Joseph then glanced at Deathstroke then nodded as he raised his hand and with a click of his fingers, he disappeared.

xXxXx

Jason's head began to spin as he leaned back against the wall beside him and Batgirl looked over him in panic.

"Jay?!" She asked motherly, worried about him as Tim and Dick turned to them in wonder.

"No..." Jason's eyes widen then managed to jump back with Batgirl as a light suddenly appeared and Zachary appeared before them.

"Zachary," Everyone shouted in relief but all of them gasped as suddenly Zachary's hand was glowing and punched the side of the ship, as suddenly an alarm rang and the lights blinked red around them.

"The Bio-Ship is shutting down, I repeat, the Bio-ship is shutting down!" M'gann shouted as she tried to take control, but screamed as her hands were shocked, burning her skin greatly.

"Angelfish!" L'gann shouted as he caught the girl back in his arms.

"_What's going on over there?!" _Superboy shouted in the intercom.

Jason turned back to Zachary, and noticed his eyes and narrowed as the impostor smirked and waved at him mockingly as he disappeared. Jason looked out the window to see Zachary gracefully flipped onto Superboy and the others on Sphere, placing his hands down on the vehicle and flipped back and disappeared as the cycle exploded.

"NO!" Nightwing shouted as he saw this, watching as the teammates that were on it were falling.

"BART!" Jaime shouted as he was running to the hatch to open it.

"GARFIELD!" Tim also shouted and grabbed one jetpack and raced after Jaime.

"Wait guys," Artemis pulled the boys back and pointed at the window, "Look!"

Kid Flash and Impulse suddenly used their quick thinking and used their vibrating capability to create a small tornado together, landing Superboy down safely as Beastboy shifted into a falcon and flew down the ground. Blue Beetle and Robin III sighed in relief. Miss Martian tapped into her mind as her eyes glowed blue and raised her hands as she made all her teammates float and quickly opened the hatch and everyone was flown out of the Bio-ship as it crash landed near some building. Superboy, Kid Flash, Impuse and Beastboy quickly ran over to their friends worriedly.

"You guys okay?" Wally asked in quick worried voice.

"Y-Yeah, we're all traught," Nightwing nodded with a small smile then looked at everyone, "I think so at least,"

"Look out!" Artemis screamed, pointing up as raining stones were coming their way and everyone scrambled and moved out of the way as Zachary floated down with glowing eyes and hands in a dangerous fighting positions.

Jason gritted his teeth as he raised his guns from his utility belt and began shooting as Zachary moved swiftly left and right, jumping up and flipping backwards in a perfect arch as he raised his hands as fire shot from his hands, as Jason used his cape and covered himself and landed on his feet gracefully then as soon as he opened his cape, he threw his birdarangs at the possessed magician and managed to scratch the impostor's shoulders.

"How is he able to do all that without speaking!?" Tim exclaimed as he watched Jason and Zachary were in some sort of dance like combat, the second Robin dodging every shot that the magician was throwing at him.

"The bigger question is what the hell is up with Zach?!" Arsenal stepped up and pulled his bow out and aimed his arrow and took the shot, but Zachary raised his hand and placed a shield over himself then shot a firebolt at him, as the archer ducked down.

"I don't think that's Zachary at all," Nightwing frowned then looked at Miss Martian, "Miss M-"

"No!" The Martian girl shouted with a fearful knowing look, "I am not going to brain blast him!"

"I wasn't going to ask you of that," The leader spoke softly, "Tap into Zachary's mind and see who's in him,"

Bart blinked as he heard this conversation as he turned his head to Zachary being attacked by Aqualad and Superboy.

"It can't be..." The impulsive boy bit his lower lip as he rushed in a flash and kicked at Zachary's back and pinned him to the ground.

Miss Martian then placed her fingers on her forehead as her eyes glowed and stared down at the trapped magician, Impulse holding him down as best as he could. Suddenly Zachary went limp, and Bart sat the now paralyzed boy in his arms and frowned.

"Joey?" Bart muttered quietly as everyone surrounded them, and Miss Martian floated over and kept her mental connection at Zachary, or whoever was inside of him.

Blue Beetle rushed over to Impulse's side and looked at the now stilled magician, "So if that's not Zachary..."

"Who is it?" Garfield asked slowy as Tim stood by his side.

Miss Martian then gasped as suddenly a ghostly figure came out of Zachary and into her, as Miss Martian screamed.

"M'gann!" Both Superboy and Lagoon boy shouted as M'gann was suddenly convulsing.

"What's happening?!" Artemis demanded as she caught the flailing alien in her arms and trying to hold her still.

Nightwing quickly looked from the screaming M'gann, to a now panting Zachary then eyes widen.

"A body jumper!" Nightwing cried out as he then suddenly brought up some sort of gadget from his utility belt and threw it at Megan, as suddenly she was electrocuted and tied up with metal restraints. Nightwing then ran over and placed some sort of collar onto Miss Martian's neck.

"What is that?!" Lagoon boy demanded a bit angry and scared.

"Something that will keep the thing inside her stay there until we get back to the Cave," Nightwing then stood up calmly, "Miss Martian couldn't be able to hold him in for long, so I added help,"

"Wait, you knew that would happen?" Wally asked, looking at M'gann worriedly then back at his best friend.

"Not at first, but I bet she knew," The dark leader nodded, "We should go, Artemis, get the Bio-ship, Superboy, get Sphere, we're going home,"

"Can we get something to eat first?" Bart asked childishly as his stomach growled.

"Not the time amante," Blue Beetle smiled a little as Aqualad took Zachary and walked to Nightwing.

"I so second that motion," Wally grinned, his stomach also growling.

"Not helping Wal," Superboy rolled his eyes, but had a small smile of affection, that Artemis caught and muttered curses under her breath, gagging a little.

As everyone was moving, they didn't notice that the Light was watching them, each of them smirking evilly.

* * *

**Uh-oh, this can't be good. Next chapter will have lots of love and humor like it was originally supposed to be, but we'll also see what the Light are upto as well. And did you like my guest appearance? You know who is is right? Anyways people, please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? Quotes? Character of the chapter? So please do, and thank you for reading!**


	19. Not Helping With My Patience

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: *gasps* I saw 'Runaway' *tears up and cries superhard* And...oh god mah angels! *shakes fists in the air and cries even more*Oh god...seeing and hearing them, especially El Dorado (Dream come true to hear his voice btw, does anyone notice he sounds suspiciously like Mas y Menos of Teen Titans...but with English!?...OMG!), I just...died. Feelings are mixed. And then...shit happens...Oh god I can't even-*shakes and faints***

* * *

Three people stood inside a dark room, as they watched through a window as a figure sat on the chair calmly.

"She's been like that forever," Arsenal muttered under his breath as Nightwing glanced over to him patiently.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Captain Marvel asked worriedly.

"Miss Martian is doing her best guys, after all, if anyone can deal with a body jumper to be still in them then it's her," He explained to the two with a shrug, then looked back at the window, seeing Miss Martian still, eyes glowing brightly as her fingers twitched a little.

"You think that this...body jumper, is one of the Light?" Arsenal asked as he looked over at the other masked hero with curiosity.

"Dunno yet, but...an attack is an attack, and our questions will be answered as soon as Miss Martian is finished up,"

"What if she doesn't finish up?" Captain Marvel asked quietly behind them, "I mean, this body jumper sounds really smart and all, what if he ends up..."

"It won't come to that," Nightwing assured him, although it looked like he was assuring himself, "It won't..."

Arsenal and Captain Marvel looked at each other then back to the window, worrying for the life of M'gann.

xXxXx

_Miss Martian flew by some rubble and fire as she dodged some of the bullets and ninja starts being thrown at her. She looked back at the quick running young man that had the blackest and brightest green eyes bonded together in the dangerous look the man could send her. The young man then quickly disappeared then reappeared and kicked Miss Martian square in the chest and sent her crashing down to the ground._

_"Heh, this your tuft Martian and you cannot defeat someone like me?" The voice of the boy spoke mockingly as Miss Martian looked around frantically, "Pity,"_

_Miss Martian screamed as she raced her hands and levitated some rubble and tried to throw it at the boy, but he gracefully dodged each one of them with acrobatic flips and turns, as he smirked and used his katana to slash each on into pieces, running to her in top speed then disappeared out of the blue. The Martian then screamed as she felt a painful slash her from behind as the blond boy stood over here with dead eyes._

_"Silly Martian, I have fought telepaths stronger than you physically and mentally, including Psimon," The boy then drove the blade into her shoulder deeply, ignoring her cries, "You are such a disappointment,"_

_"N-Ngh..." Miss Martian tried to get up but screamed as she felt the blade reach deeper into her shoulder as the boy leaned down and whispered in her ear._

_"Clearly you are not a target worth beheading over," _

_A cocking of a gun was heard and Miss Martian's eyes widen._

_"So I'll just sent you on your way,"_

XxXxX

Arsenal's eyes widen seeing Miss Martian's body slacked a little and her mouth agape, saliva dripping down her chin as she stared into space.

"Uhhh, is that normal?" He pointed to Captain Marvel and Nightwing, "Cuz, it's either she's imitating a drooling monkey or that's not right,"

"M'gann!" Nightwing shouted as he opened the door and ran in, the archer and the captain trailing behind him.

Everything happened so fast, as M'gann suddenly fell to the ground, Captain Marvel rushing to her side as a ghostly figure jumped out of her and into the muscled hero. Arsenal and Nightwing's eyes widen as they quickly went to both their sides in panic.

"What the hell happened?!" Arsenal turned to Nightwing with shocked eyes.

"Captain Marvel! Cap!" Nightwing shook the body of the stilled hero and sighed, "Argh, the body jumper switched to the Captain,"

"But how?!" Arsenal glared at him, "I mean, what about your collar thingy on M'gann?"

"I think..." Nightwing looked to the wide eyed and salivating body that was Miss Martian, then looks at Captain Marvel, "He's more than just some body jumper...and we need to call the others in now!"

Arsenal nodded as he got up and rushed out of there as Nightwing looked at his comrades with regret in his eyes. Some leader he was turning out to be.

xXxXx

_Joseph blinked as he stared at some sort of hallway with two doors opposite each other. _

_"Huh, this is peculiar," Joseph thought out loud as he walked down the hallway, __"Never seen such a display of psyche before,"_

_"Who goes there?!" A teenager voice spoke, and Joseph turned to see a teenager somewhat his age or older, raven hair and blue eyes in a red hoodie, jeans and black shoes._

_Joseph raised a brow and raised his sword up, "I thought I possessed the Captain Marvel, not a child,"_

_"You're the body jumper?" The boy asked with a smile, "Dude, you're like my age or something!"_

_Joseph raised an eyebrow then looked at the doors, "Of course...I should've seen this coming..."_

_He then smiled sweetly as he raised his swords._

_"Since your outside is Captain Marvel, can your inside fight as well as he?"_

_Blue eyes widen and raised his hands up a bit, "Hey, hey, I'm not here to fight, merely...to talk,"_

_Joseph looked apprehensive, "Is this some sort of joke?"_

_"No, I'm serious," The boy stepped forward, raising his hand happily as Joseph stepped back with a growl, "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. My name is Billy Batson..."_

_Joseph blinked then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh no, not another Batkid in disguise,"_

_"Wait what?" Billy spoke in confusion but yelped as the tip of the sword was touching his nose._

_"I have no time for this," Joseph growled, "Surrender your body to me or you die,"_

_Billy gulped, then stupidly said, "The way you said that sounded **so **wrong..."_

_And that's when the fight started._

xXxXx

Nightwing watched as Captain Marvel flinched and turned, as the Cap's eyes opened, flashing from black and green, to bright blue as the orbs showed struggle and frustration.

"Billy!" Nightwing shouted in worry, sitting the Captain up, "Can you hear me?!"

"_SHAZAM!"_

XxXxX

Bart opened his eyes as he sat up the bed quietly, then tilted his head as he spotted Jaime near the door, placing his jacket and shoes on.

"J-Jaime?"

The Hispanic boy paused as Bart spoke.

"W-Where you going?"

"Out," Jaime spoke quietly, back still turned, "I'll be right back,"

And with that, Jaime walked out the door, closing it behind him. Bart stared at the door as he then frowned, getting up from his bed and quickly changing. He then raced to the door but then eyes widen as he found out it was locked from the outside.

'_Blue...what are you doing?' _He thought suspiciously as he vibrated through the door and looked at the empty hallway, then looked down on the ground with a sad look, _'What aren't you telling me...?'_

_xXxXx_

Blue Beetle closed his eyes as he walked down the hallway, flipping his phone open and placing it near his ear.

"B'arzz," He spoke quietly, almost pleadingly, "I need you, can we meet now?"

He nodded as he listened to the phone.

"I'm on my way," He hung up the phone and kept walking.

xXxXx

"It's been too long," Lagoon boy sat up from the couch and looked at the rest of his friends lounging around him, "I'm going to check on M'gann,"

"Nightwing said to stay here," Superboy replied with a tired look, as Wally was curled up on his lap, head leaning on Superboy's shoulder with his face nuzzled into his neck, sleeping.

"I'm worried too," Garfield piped up with Tim nodding off a bit beside him, "I thought sis would've been done by now-"

Everyone then paused as Blue Beetle was walking not far from and took the Zeta-beams out.

**Recognize: Blue Beetle, B22**

"Where's Blue going?" Wondergirl asked curiously as the others looked worried.

"Será mejor que comprobar Impulse (I better check on Impulse,)" El Dorado spoke up as he sat up and teleported out of the livingroom

"And I'll go see where Jaime's going," Tye Longshadow stretched up and he raced to the Zeta-beams.

**Recognize: Apache Chief, B24**

Artemis looked at Superboy for a moment with narrowed eyes, and Superboy looked back at her quietly, tightening his hold and pulling Wally closer to him. Spoiler frowned as she looked at Robin's other side to Beastboy, as the shifter looked back with a frown himself. Aqualad rubbed his head and sighed. Human interactions were indeed, complicating.

Suddenly, Arsenal ran into the livingroom in panic, "We need you guys in the briefing room now!"

xXxXx

"Jaime, wait," Tye ran up to his friend walking away from the cave, catching up with him, "You shouldn't leave, not with all of us in a panic about the Light,"

"Tye, go back," Jaime muttered as he armored up and kept walking.

Tye froze into place but quickly grabbed his friend's arm and spun him around.

"Hermano-"

Blue Beetle's eyes darken as he knocked Tye over and spread his wings.

"Stay out of my way!" The Scarab holder cried out as he then used his rockets and zoomed high in the sky and disappeared.

Tye stared in shock at his friend's behavior but then blinked as he heard a light crinkling sound and turned to see Static suited up and on his metal glider and smiled down at the young cheif.

"Vergil?"

"Hope on Tye, we're gonna get our boy back," Static grinned as the chief nodded and hopped behind the boy as they flew off to the direction that Jaime was headed.

xXxXx

El Dorado teleported to where Impulse was and blinked as the boy crashed into him.

"Woah, not crash," Impulse rubbed his head and looked at the boy before him, "Hey, Ed, have you seen where blue went?"

"Si, he went out and Tye followed him," Eduardo replied, as Bart paled, "What's wrong amigo?"

"I think I know where Blue is going..." Bart looked angry and grabbed the teleporter's hand, "Quick, get us to Taos Pueblo NOW!"

"Why there?" Eduardo asked questionably.

"Green Beetle..." Bart hissed and gripped at Eduardo, "Less talk, more teleport,"

"Alright alright, geez, mandón señor," The teleporter rolled his eyes, "It would help if you don't cut off the circulations of my arm,"

"Not helping with my patience _hermano,_" Bart glared up at him

El Dorado closed his eyes, refraining them from rolling them in sarcasm and teleported them out of there.

* * *

**So, there you have it, it's short because I am...well, not so whelmed on the New episode of Young Justice. BART and I were right! Graaaahhhhhhhhh stupid Jaime. But at least the Runaways were awesome, too bad Lex got to them first. Anyways people, please read and review kiddies :D Tell me your favorite parts? Quotes? Character of the chapter? So please do, and also thanks for the reviews, especially to Alphillious and Quillcox. Thank you for reading!**


	20. Important Read

**This is just an author's note guys. Sorry for being a trolling tease ;D**

**So, since this story has gotten so popular and so many reviews and I've past 20 chapters, I wanted to do the next chapter as a special.**

**It'll be like the special filler chapters from my stories: So Feeling the Mode and The Leader or the Criminal.**

**Just sent in a LONG (yes, and I mean freakishly long, or I won't update this story ya hear?) review asking questions to me, or the characters in the story. You can ask anyone, from the Rob/BB twosome or the Bluepulse couple and more. Plus, we can also take requests, dares and many more. Then we feature all those reviews in the next chapter and watch as your favorite cast answer your questions you've been dying to ask or do something that you've always wanted them to do (and they have to do it, cuz I said so).**

**I'm sort of taking a break a little from writing this story and try to get my new story popular called 'Better than the Addams Family'. It's a AUish YJ story that's dark and abnormally sinful ;) You don't have to read this chapter if you guys don't want to, but you can if you want to :) Anyways, thanks for the last reviews: ****KFlova (*huggles*), Quillcox (as sharp as ever my dear), Alphillious (We shall see...) and to my surprise, JenInspired20. I have been a fan of your story of 'Beauty is the Beast' and it's such an honor that you are reading my story *bows* **

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. The Omake Special

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

**_The Special Chapter_**

* * *

**Omake Ichi: The Truth About Jason's Hair**

* * *

Jason looked into the bathroom mirror with a frown as he then ran his fingers through his now redness in his locks.

"Worried about your hair Todd?" A voice spoke teasingly and Jason glared into the mirror to see Zachary smiling at him wickedly, "I didn't take you as the type,"

"You never answered my question before magic boy," Jason pulled at his hair with a frustrated look, "What happen to my real hair color?"

"Dunno really," Zachary placed a finger under his chin and thought about it a bit, "Well, I guess I'd have to say it must be from Arsenal's contribution in reviving you,"

Jason snapped his head to the magician.

"Explain,"

"Well...in short," Zachary laughed, "Harper's DNA has mixed into your hair..."

Jason's eyes almost popped out of his domino mask as he stared at Zachary.

"...Noooooooooooooooo!"

Arsenal then peeked into the bathroom and grinned, "Hello, DNA Buuuuuuuuudeh~!"

Jason then facepalmed as he groaned in annoyance. Damn it.

* * *

**Omake Nii: My Speedy Maid**

* * *

"Ta-da~!"

Jaime blushed brightly as he looked at the person before him, and fell on his butt on the couch. Tim also gaped in shock as Garfield suddenly snickered.

Standing there, was Bart Allen. All dressed up in a cute pink and white French's maid's outfit, striking some sort of girly pose.

"The Hell Imp, what are you wearing?!" Robin rushed forward and used his cape to cover him, but met with thin air as Impulse moved from him and onto the lap of one blushing Jaime Reyes.

"Bart the Maid, at your service Master Jaime~!" The auburn haired teen winked up at the Hispanic boy, as the older teen blushed even more and backed up on the couch a bit as the 'maid' purred and got more comfortable on his lap.

Suddenly Jaime pushed Bart off of him and raced out of the room in embarrassment, and supporting a little 'problem' in his pants. Bart blinked when he was sprawled on the floor, then giggled as he got up and raced after the Blue Beetle.

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Garfield grinned.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a good week,"

* * *

**Omake San: Beastboy Likes to Move the Circus Afro**

* * *

Beastboy sighed happily as he stepped into the Cave's briefing room, glancing around at his teammates. The Team glanced up at Beastboy coming in, Nighting stopped looking at his papers and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh hey Garfield, you'd wanna sit down now that you're finally here?" The Leader questioned politely, then looked confused as Garfield made his way up to him.

He then suddenly brought out M'gann's CD player onto the table and pressed play, suddenly getting up on the desk and kicking the papers away.

"_I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! You like to-MOVE IT!" _Beastboy sang out with the music as he started dancing around the table and shaking his butt and tail around in the groove, shifting into a lemur.

Nightwing didn't look amused and snapped his head at Miss Martian, who shrugged helplessly.

"Uh, he just watched Madagascar last night..." She explained with a sheepish smile.

Suddenly Garfield shifted into a Zebra with an Afro and stood up on his hind legs and sang with the music while dancing crazily.

"_Da da da dadadadadada, __Da da da dadadadadada, Circus, Afro, Circus, Afro, Polka Dot! ____Polka Dot! ____Polka Dot! ____Polka Dot! __Da da da dadadadadada-"_

Nightwing folded his arms with a stern look as everyone started laughing and clapping for Beastboy and M'gann was sliding down on her seat.

She was **_so _**going to get it later.

They didn't notice how Blue Beetle speeded by screaming as a giggling Impulse Maid was chasing him with hearts floating around him.

* * *

**Omake Shi: My Speedy Maid 2**

* * *

Jaime panted as he then hid in his room and locked it behind him, blushing as he heard Bart speed pass him. Sighing in relief he finally gotten away from the trouble that made him stir in his pants. Speaking of which, he needed the shower after being followed and chased all day.

Jaime then proceeded to remove his clothes and walk to his private bathroom naked, placing his towel near him as he turned on the shower, stepped in and drawn the shower curtain.

As he was humming some song and rising his toned body, he didn't focus on a giggling intruder creeping in quickly and snatching his towel and racing out.

When Jaime was finished shampooing and scrubbing his sweaty body into cleanliness, he reached out for his towel, only to see that it was gone. He peeked out of the curtains and blinked, then paled and panicked.

"Muy dios! I don't have anymore towels!" He cringed and bit his lower lip as he stepped out and walked back into his room and gasped when Bart was sitting on his bed, cuddling onto his towel, "BART!"

"You're towel is so fluffy," Bart cooed as he nuzzled his cheek into the fabric with a cute blush.

"Give my towel back," Jaime raised his hand out as Bart shook his head cutely, "Give it!"

"Nooooooooooooo! My precious!" Bart cried as he zoomed out as Jaime yelped and chased after him, not realizing he was streaking in the halls.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!"

* * *

**Omake Go: Hand Shock**

* * *

Eduardo watched bitterly as he saw Tye and Asami snuggling in the couch watching some weird Japanese cartoon and whispering to each other (Well, Sam is, Tye was just laughing and saying he understood).

Vergil sat beside him with a concern look, "You okay?"

Ed just sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay..."

The dark skinned male raised a brow then looked up then back at a sad looking Ed, "Okay, which one are you jealous of?"

Ed spluttered a moment then looked at Vergil in surprise, "W-What are you talking about amigo?"

"Tye or Sam, who is it?"

The teleporter then sighed sadly then folded his arms with a pout, "Sam...I mean I dunno what Tye sees in her, she doesn't even speak freakin' English man,"

"Wow, that's rough," Vergil looked at the Argentinian in sympathy and reached for his hand, "I'm sorry,"

Suddenly, as their hands touched, Vergil and Eduardo gasped and looked at each other with a blush when they felt a shock go between them.

"Did...did you..." Vergil trailed off when Ed nodded.

"What...was that..."

_"Caaaaaaaaaaaan you feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, the looooooooooooooooooove toninininininininini-"_

"Gah, stupid TV!" Tye was up and banging on the top of the TV, not noticing his two teammates staring at each other with soft smiles and sweet gazes.

And neither of the Runaways noticed a laughing Bart Maid pass by, being chased by a naked and wet Jaime.

* * *

**Omake Roku: Getting Married Today, Bluepulse Version!**

* * *

Robin was sensing a foreshadowing as he saw Impulse dressed now in a bride's outfit, with Nightwing dressed as a priest and Wally has his best man. Robin then glanced around to see that everyone was gathered around wearing formal outfits.

Did he miss the memo?

_"Today is for Jaaaaaaaaaaaaime~!"_

Okay, and now Bart is singing. Was Robin missing an April's fool joke?

_"Jaime, I give you the rest of my life~! To cherish and to keep you, to honor you forever~! Today is for Jaime, I will be his soon-to-be wife~!"_

Robin heard Zachary mutter something as he looked down and saw he was well dressed and looked back at the magician who just grinned and pointed behind him. Robin looked around to see Jaime bursting in the door looking panicked and wearing the groom's suit and singing quicker than Bart and Barry ever could.

_"Pardonmeiseverybodyhere?Becauseifeverybody'shereIWanttothankyouallforco mingtotheweddingI'dappreciateYou'regoing evenmoreImeanyoumusthavelots ofbetterthingsTodoandnotawor dofthistoBartrememberBartyou knowTheboyI'mgonnamarrybutI'mnotbecauseIwouldn'truinAnyone as wonderful as he is-Thank you all!For the gifts and the flowers!Thank you all! Now it's back to the showers!Don't tell Bart!But I'm not getting married todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaay!"_

Bart blinked as everyone looked shocked. The Team braced impact for one small speedster to cry and be heartbroken, but were surprised again when the runner pounced on Jaime and started making out with him, as Jaime blushed and started flailing around embarrassed.

Robin then faced the screen behind him at to the camera.

"Is everyone high today?"

Robin then yelped as he was tackled to the ground by a green dog and then shivered in disgust as he was licked with slobbering saliva.

"Ewwwwwwwww..."

Garfield shifted back to his normal self then snapped his fingers, "Dang, I can't turn into a female dog..."

"You're already a bitch Gar," Arsenal passed by boredly as Gar then roared and turned into a tiger and chased after him, as Tim watched them with a roll of his eyes.

Yup, everyone was insane.

* * *

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAACK! And to honor those people wanting me to write back and reviewed, favorited, and watched for a while, I made this special chapter, which answered all your questions and requests ;D Only a chosen few actually did what I asked, you get special honors guys *gives you cookies***

**Thank you to the following:**

**CutestOfZues**

Alphillious

BlueRobyn01

BluePulse FTW

thelittlethingsmakeyoustrong 

**Please read and review kiddies~!**


	22. Short and Suckish

**You're Not Helping**

**Summary:** Ever since joining the team, Tim has always had a slight, okay major, crush on Miss Martian's adoptive little brother. Bart eventually finds out and wants to help set them up. Only if Tim can help the impulsive speedster with a certain Blue Beetle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice.

**A/n: **Who would've thought I'd update this dingy for a long while huh? So anyways, thanks for the reviews once again folks...and to answer some of your questions:

Quillcox: It's shows that you're not reading the author's notes which would've been important dear, don't take it the wrong way either. I've lost my 'zing' for a while in this story due to currently actively updating my new YJ Dark fic: Better Than the Addams family. The chapter from before is a special to those who were patiently waiting and kind enough to review for this story to come back. So I dedicated all loyal readers that chapter for laughs before I get into the seriousness of this story...now fates have changed in the story after this...

KFlova: I honestly starting back into this plot because it's the most popular story I've written so far, or so I am told. I am glad you like the last chapter darling *huggles you*

That is all. So now enjoy the story...while it lasts...

* * *

El Dorado and Impulse then teleported right in Taos Pueblo, landing themselves on top of some old house. The speedster looked around frantically as his Argentinian friend sat on the sidelines watching him.

"Amigo, what exactly are we looking for?" Eduardo asked with careful eyes as Impulse sped around the rooftop while talking vastly to himself.

"We're searching for the Beetles!" Impulse stopped beside him with a worried look then saw Ed was going to open his mouth and hissed, "And No! I don't mean the band, so shut up,"

El Dorado then closed his mouth and sighed, "Hermano, I hate to say this but, there's no one here,"

"There's gotta be someone here!" Impulse screamed as he looked around again, "Blue said this was the place they've met years ago-"

"And it is meatbags,"

The two heroes turned their heads automatically as there stood Black Beetle smirking evilly at them.

"And you've fallen for our trap,"

Bart fisted his hands and raced to him with a shout as El Dorado got into action as well. This caused the Black Beetle to smirk even more as he raised a controller and pressed the button as the two heroes then fell into a trap door.

"Time for phase two," The dark man chuckled and looked down at the heroes caged.

xXxXx

Tye and Vergil gasped as suddenly Blue Beetle disappeared then reappeared before them with his shock canon and shot them out of the sky. Using his quick wit, Apache Cheif closed his eyes and grew and caught Static in his glowing man's hand as he looked up and watched Blue get away.

"Jaime..." Tye muttered with worried eyes as he shrunk back to size and Vergil stood up rubbing his chest.

"Aw man, that guy knows how to shoot," The dark skinned male whined then looked up, "Now what?"

"We go back to the Cave and tell the others," Tye spoke quietly then hopped on Static's hover disk, "Let's go,"

xXxXx

Nightwing stared in awe as an eighteen year old Billy Batson was rubbing his head lightly, and on his lap was some blond teenager in some ninja armor costume like Deathstroke.

"Uhhh, who's this?" The leader pointed to the blond boy in confusion.

Billy shook his head then smiled brightly, "Check it out, this is your body jumper!" He explained as the body jumper opened his green eyes up to the two noirettes with a frown.

"..."

"Well, um, good, we'll have to detain him," Nightwing spoke then eyes widen as the body jumper then got up and raised his swords out.

"You will not take me, Nightwing, I will NOT surrender!" He shouted angrily.

Soon the team rushed in as Arsenal made a jump for it and got his arm out and ready, as everyone else got into a fighting position. Joseph was about to defend when Billy stood up and raised his arm out and looked at everyone.

"Stop, he's not the bad guy!"

"Of course he's the bad guy, he got M'gann in a drooling monkey state and got Zachary in the infirmary," Arsenal shouted with a ticked off face.

"Wait, my Angelwish is what?!" L'gann shouted as Billy shook his head.

"You're wrong, he was forced to attack us because of his dad!"

"Deathstroke," Nightwing answered with an observing look, then approached Joseph with arms raised, "Easy man, we just wanna talk,"

"What is it with you people and talking?!" Joseph cried out in frustration but then paused as a swift shadow went behind him and locked his arms behind his back, forcing him to drop his weapons.

Everyone stood still in surprise when they saw Jason was holding the mini Deathstroke in a tight grip with narrowed eyes.

"You better start talking before I rip your arms off kid," Jason hissed.

"Jason!" Both Batgirl and Nightwing scolded him with disapproving looks.

Zachary walked in calmly and raised his arm out speaking softly, "Won peels hpesoj tel!"

Joseph's eyes then closed and went limp in Jason's arms.

"Wow, why didn't you do that before?" Jason looked at the magician, who shrugged.

"Didn't think of it," Zachary spoke then turned to the rest of the team, "The Light are back, and they are planning bigger things than they did years ago,"

"And are the Reach...?" Kid Flash asked with a fearful look.

"Not involved...except one,"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed, "Black Beetle..."

Zachary nodded, then coughed a little as he looked a little sickly.

"What's wrong?" Arsenal approached the magician.

"Nothing just...a little out of it..."

Suddenly the alarms went off as the team looked up in panic as the red lights flashed everywhere and the voice raised up yelling "INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Gah! Make it stop!" Beastboy shouted, covering his ears as Nightwing tried to type into his wrist watch frantically.

"Great, might be one of his buddies, who oh, by the way, ARE BAD GUYS!" Arsenal screamed at Billy over the machine's voice, nodding his head to Jericho.

Suddenly the walls burst and a dark figure stood with glowing angry green eyes.

"Who...is that?" Wondergirl exclaimed as the figure stood out tall and menacing.

"_Arto zorplabag!" _The figure hissed threateningly as the Team got into a defensive position.

"Another alien invasion," Arsenal rolled his eyes and got his mechanical arm ready, "Why do we always get alien invasions?!"

* * *

**I suck...I truly suck at this story honestly. But anyways, read and review anyway, and give me a reason why I should continue this story. If you don't tell me a long reason, then I'd have no choice but to place this up for adoption and give it to some other sap who'll do better than me. Review please...thanks...**


End file.
